Flirting With Disaster
by xoxoxGabriella-Katxoxox
Summary: Seven friends start their senior year at Seaview High with a BANG! They rule the school, but an unfortunate turn of events causes Miley and Lilly to leave without telling anyone. Four year later they return...why? Loe Niley Mikevin some Moliver and Nilly
1. Chapter 1

**Trailer**

**We Were the Best of Friends**

_Shows a group of friends laughing and eating food_

"Oliver! Close your mouth! That's gross!"

"Make me Miss Miley!"

"EWW!"

_Shows everyone laughing as a brunet boy opens his mouth wider to show a pretty brunette girl his food_

**We Did Everything Together**

_Shows the group of kids playing volleyball at the beach_

_Flashes to the group watching a movie_

_Shows the same kids all sitting in a classroom at school_

**We Always Got Along…**

_Flashes to a blonde girl surfing with two brunet boys_

"These waves are awesome today!"

"Yeah thanks for telling us Lilly!"

"No problem Joe!"

_Shows a curly haired boy playing video games with another brown haired teen_

"Ha! Victory is mine!"

"Whatever man, I let you win!"

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that Oliver.."

**Until…We Started Dating…**

_Shows a brunette girl sitting with a brown haired boy on the beach_

"Um…Miles can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what is it Ollie?"

"Can I kiss you?"

_Changes to a blonde girl at the park with a curly haired teen_

"Hey Nick?"

"Yeah Lils?"

"I'm really glad you asked me out today"

"Yeah…me too"

_Shows a brunette girl holding hands with a brown haired boy_

"This is perfect Kevin, it really is"

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Mickey"

**Of Course We Had Fights**

F_lashes to a curly haired boy yelling with a brunette teen_

"Don't bring her into this! This isn't about Lilly!"

"Then what is it about Nick!"

"Miles you deserve better—"

"How dare you say that! Oliver is a great boyfriend!"

_Changes to a brunet boy yelling at his brother_

"You asked her out without telling me!?"

"Dude why does it matter! You don't even like her anyways"

**But We Always Made Up**

_Shows the group all hanging out and having fun_

_Flashes to three brunet brothers joking around and having fun_

_Changes to the three girls laughing and watching movies_

**But One Out of Hand Party Can Change Things…**

_Flashes to a house filled with teenagers_

_Shows a pile of empty beer cans_

_Changes to one teen pouring something into the punch bowl_

_Shows kids passed out of the floor_

_Flashes to two kids making out on a bed…_

**It Brought New Problems That Couldn't be Ignored…**

_Fades to a blonde girl staring down at a little pink box_

_Flashes to the same blonde talking with a brunette girl_

**What Happens When Two of Your Best Friends Leave…**

_Shows a blonde waiting in her car at night_

_Shows the brunette girl throwing her bags in the back_

"Come on we have to go before anyone wakes up"

**Without Telling Anyone**

"I am so sorry Lilly…"

"Don't Miles. I'm a part of this just as much as you are"

"Okay…you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be.."

_Fades to the car diving away in the distance_

**It Changed Everything**

_Changes to the group sitting around doing nothing_

_Flashes to a brown haired girl sitting alone in class_

_Shows two boys watching people surf with depressed faces_

**We Hoped They Would Come Back**

"They are going to come back. You'll see. They wouldn't just leave us…would they?"

**But The Years Passed and They Never Came**

_Flashes to a brunet boy sitting in the Guidance office_

"Joseph…you need to start applying to collage before it's too late"

"What's the point"

"Joseph this is your future. You have to move on and live your life!"

**Four Years Later Disaster Struck**

_Shows a large casket being lowered into the ground_

_Fades to the many crying faces_

**In More Ways Then One**

_Shows a car stop and a blonde and a brunette get out followed by two young children_

"Miley!"

"Lilly?"

"What happened to you!"

"Oh my gosh! They're back!?"

**Staring…**

**Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart**

"No, this can't be happening!"

**Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott**

Shows a blonde girl playing with a little brown haired boy

**Nick Jonas as Himself**

Flashes to a curly haired teen smiling at a blonde girl

**Joseph Jonas as Himself**

"Why did you leave? Tell me!"

**Kevin Jonas as Himself**

"Is that your child!?"

**Selena Gomez and Mikayla Winters**

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you"

**And**

**Mitchel Musso as Oliver Oaken**

Shows a boy laughing as he chases a brunette girl around the yard

**In...  
**

**Flirting With Disaster**

**Coming to a computer near you**


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: of course I don't own any on the Jonas Brother or the Hannah Montana cast! I wish I did but sadly I don't…

**Anyways! So this is just a prologue of the story. I hope you like it and please review, comment, whatever. I would love to hear what you think of the story and such. **

**Peace out!!**

**Jamie XO**

XTHISISGOODBYEXTHISISGOODBYEXTHISISGOODBYEXTHISISGOODBYEXTHISISGOODBYEXTHISISGOODBYEXTHISISGOODBYEXTHISISGOODBYEXTHISISGOODBYEX

Prologue

Miley stood, nervously teetering back and forth on her heels, glancing over her shoulder every so often to secure that her position was still in fact undetected by the rest of the sleeping town. In one swift motion the cautious brunette tightened the drawstring of her black TNA hoddie that was pulled up securely to disguise her identity, she took one more lingering look down at her faded grey skinny jeans and then fixed her gaze on their previous location, the eerily empty road.

It was hard to believe that just a couple of months ago, she and her friends had just started another year at Seaview High School, happy, excited and so naïve about the future. Now Miley found herself swimming in a deep pool of regret, the young girl was standing impatiently on a deserted, dimly lit street in the middle of Malibu, at 3:30 am on a Sunday, desperately clinging to the fact the whole town was fast asleep.

A soft sigh escaped her dry, chapped lips as another cold tear slid down her cheeks, thinking of the note she had left for Oliver to find. The words she had struggled to write felt as though they had been burned into her mind with a hot poker:

_Dear Oliver,_

_I want you to know that I never regretted what we had, but you must know that I couldn't stay. I left, with a friend. I have done something terrible Ollie and it's eating me alive. I beg of you, do not come looking for me, please. You must pretend that I never existed and move on with your life, just forget all about me. All of you just forget._

_Yours Forever_

_Miley xoxo_

Other hooded figures pasted by the brunette, their beady eyes staring at her young restless form, some even glaring at her as they made their way down the dark streets. Two masked men even asked her if she was Mrs. X- a middle aged woman who apparently sold countless drugs to the under aged rebellious population of Malibu- and three men had drove up in a beat up Chevy asking her to 'have a wild ride' in the back seat with them.

Miley shuddered at the mere memory, and began to bounce on the balls of her feet continuously, the nervousness taking residence in her body once more. The small black knapsack she had stuffed with random items not to long ago, slamming painfully against her sore back with each bounce.

Finally time seemed to stop as the familiar blue Mini Cooper rolled silently up, coming to a graceful halt just before her, a blonde teen sat nervously in the front seat, a frown permanently sewed onto her usually cheerful face.

"Are you okay Miles?" her velvet voice sliced through the thick, humid air.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Miley's reply was curt and her assuring nod stiff.

The young girl leaped into the car, her soft chocolate eyes pleading with Lilly, "Please, lets just get out of here, before someone wakes up"

"Miles…shouldn't we…I mean…. ugh, we should at least tell someone!" Lilly sighed, her sparkling blue orbs were swimming with second thoughts and questions.

"NO!" Miley detested quickly, "If we stay, someone is going to get hurt. I don't want to be the cause of that, and I know you don't either Lils."

"I know Miles," the blonde looked up, her blue pools stained with tears, "but aren't we hurting them anyways, you know, by leaving?"

Miley smiled lightly and reached out with a quivering hand and gently wrapped the upper portion of her best friends body into a tight embrace.

"Look Lils, people are going to get hurt regardless of what we do. If we leave, they will eventually move on and forget, but if we stay here, they'll never forget what we did."

The brunette's tone was reassuring as she released Lilly from her comforting hug, "Lils you're my best friend and right now we need each other more then anything"

Lilly gently wiped at her freshly fallen tears, the sides of her depressed face curled up into a slight smile. She adjusted her firm grim on the steering wheel and turned her attention back to the awaiting roads of Malibu, grinning slyly in thought of the journey ahead.

"Your right. So, New Jersey…here we come!" and with those final words the blue Mini Cooper speed off into the night, the two nervous seventeen year olds chatting expectantly about their first road trip.

XSHEGOTMESINGINGXSHEGOTMESINGINGXSHEGOTMESINGINGXSHEGOTMESINGINGXSHEGOTMESINGINGXSHEGOTMESINGINGXSHEGOTMESINGINGX

A loud ear-piecing screech echoed through the Stewart house, something loud enough to wake the whole neighborhood. Jackson Stewart lazily raised one arm from his protective pile of blankets to silence his alarm, only to find out that his alarm wasn't the source of the noise. The noise was a scream, and not the typical 'Jackson I can't believe you used my favorite bra as a shampoo holder' scream he was so used to hearing; this scream was filled with alarm and panic. This scream belonged to his mother.

"JACKSON! ROBBY! IT'S MILEY! SHE'S GONE!"

XIFYOUONLYKNEWXIFYOUONLYKNEWXIFYOUONLYKNEWXIFYOUONLYKNEWXIFYOUONLYKNEWXIFYOUONLYKNEWXIFYOUONLYKNEWXIFYOUONLYKNEWX

Okay so I need your help! I need to add a few characters into the story.

**If your interested you guys can audition and stuff and if not then I'll just make the characters myself but I thought that this world be more fun. So here are the parts you can audition for:**

**1. Miley and Lilly's Roommate: (Secondary role: she gives Miley and Lilly a place to stay and is their best friend, A/N she is older then Lilly and Miley)**

**2. Nick's girlfriend: (Secondary role: the mean clingy girlfriend)**

**3. Joe's on-and-off girlfriend: (Secondary role: the nice, understanding girlfriend)**

**4. Lilly's boss: (Small role)**

If you would like to try out for another role not listed her, you can message me and then I will let you know if the role is appropriate for the story or not. Thanks for all your support you guys rock!

okay so this is how you auddition:

Name:

Age:

Personality:

What you like:

What you dislike:

Part you want to get:

thanks again!!

**Jamie XOXO**


	3. Part 1

**Part 1  
**

**Disclaimer: of course I don't own any on the Jonas Brother or the Hannah Montana cast! I wish I did but sadly I don't…**

**Winners!!**

**Okay so I wanna thank all of you for auditioning and sorry for those of you who didn't get the part but it took FOREVER to decided who would get the role of Joe's on and off again girlfriend. So thanks again and congratulations to the winners!!**

**Nick's Girlfriend: Adriana Garcia (aaadddrrriii)**

**Joe's Girlfriend: Daniella (Daniella)**

**Lilly and Miley's Roommate: Sarah P (PomPickles)**

**Congratulations!**

**Don't forget to comment and such! Thanks for your support and sorry for the long wait. School has been keeping me busy!**

Oliver Oken felt he'd done quite well in his life. Back in high school, he was on many spots teams, he was a good student, popular, and had a good shot at a scholarship to a university. Well, _that _dream died the very day a close friend of his and his girlfriend- I'm sorry ex-girlfriend- disappeared. He'd spent so long looking for them he'd barely scraped by high school and hadn't even gone to university. His job right now? Well, it wasn't that _awful_. I mean he had managed to land a job as a waiter down at Rico's (Rico decided that his beach shack wasn't good enough so he convinced his dad to get his shack upgraded to a restaurant. But thankfully Rico's dad was the owner this time and NOT Rico. His father decided that Rico needed to focus on his studies, now that he was on his way to University, and he took over the restaurant.). The pay was good and the tips weren't half bad, and he worked with some really cool, decent people, which was really cool.

He had an apartment in Malibu that and he still had the car that his parents bought him for his 18th birthday so that was great! He and his had friends all tried to move on, past their friend's disappearances and they were doing quite well if he did say so himself. Kevin and Mikayla were currently engaged (wow, that's a big surprise…not), and Mikayla was taking classes at the local University, she was majoring in Zoology. Kevin, on the other hand, was training to be the music and arts teacher at Sea View High School. Joe was taking occasional music classes, which really seemed to be his only true passion right now, and spent the majority of his time, either working at the restaurant with me or joking around in a true Joe fashion. Joe was currently dating Daniella. To sum her up she was the perfect girl, nice, caring, sweet, mature and artistic. However that seemed to be the problem. Since Joe and Daniella constantly got into little bickers, they ended up in an off and on again relationship. Nick…well, Nick seemed to be the only one who focused on his studies, it was his escape form what happened, he'd got into The Malibu School of Performing Arts, and was currently in his third year, and is expected to do great things with his life. He also had a girlfriend at the school. Adriana. Adriana was a small brunette girl Nick had met at a local baseball game. Nick, after grieving for months after Lilly's disappearance, decided to get back into the dating game after siding on the fact that Lilly was truly gone.

In truth, they all acted just like they used to, when there were seven of us, but we all knew that everyone secretly wished that the petite brunette and the outrageously funny blonde were still here to be with everyone. Oliver hadn't had a real relationship since Miley, and he was finding himself blaming the girls for the way his life had tuned out.

Oliver sighed as he opened his bedside table and reached in, pulling out the note that Miley had left him the night she left.

"Well…it must have been something truly terrible for you to leave us like that." Oliver murmured, as he replaced the note and her reached over to flick of the lights. He drifted off into a dreamless, black sleep.

**YOURHOTANDYOURCOLD**

Miley looked out the window over the busy streets of New Jersey, giggling slightly.

"This really worked out," she laughed contentedly, "I mean to think we came here four years ago with no place to stay, and no clue how to live on our own. Now look at us! I mean we have jobs, an apartment and we even got to go to school."

Lilly smiled, "Yeah," she reminisced on their first days in New Jersey. "I'm so thankful we met Sarah! That girl _saved_ our lives!"

The girls had met Sarah Prandy at a grocery store in town, there second night in New Jersey. Sarah was just a year older then Lilly and Miley and she was attending a prestigious University in Jersey to study Psychology. After talking with the Lilly and Miley, she learned that they had no place to stay and were struggling to find a place to live, so she graciously let them stay in her apartment (which happened to be HUGE!). She even arranged for the two teens to get into the local Collage, because her older brother happened to be a teacher there.

Sarah was most defiantly a life saver, not only did she supply them a place to live and an education, but she also helped Lilly and Miley land jobs. Miley was now teaching acting and drama courses at the New Jersey high school and Lilly had landed a job as a bartender at the local bar, Eclipse. Miley worked during the days and then once her shift ended she would come home and Lilly would go to work her night shift.

"I still can't believe I teach for a living," Miley sighed, "I seriously thought I was gonna end up going to University in Malibu and become an actor or something!"

"Hey! Why are you complaining! You love your teaching job! Besides your not the one who works at a bar!" Lilly complained jokingly.

"What?! I thought you loved your job. If I recall, you told me you got to 'chill behind the bar all night and experiment with new drink ideas'"

"I never said I hated my job! My job is balm Miles!" Lilly flicked her hand, her fingers smacking together in a loud snap. Miley laughed as she watched Lilly repeat the snapping motion over and over again.

Miley smirked, "Well, we have been very blessed."

Lilly's smile grew as she felt something tug at the leg of her pants. She laughed as she saw the little grinning child attempting to hide behind her legs.

"What ever could that be?" Lilly asked pretending she didn't notice the small boy. Lilly turned around slowly, allowing the child to follow her movements and stay relatively hidden, while she pretended to search. "Miley? Do _you_ see anything?" Lilly winked, hiding her smile.

"No. I don't know what it could have been" Miley played along.

Lilly finally looked down catching the young boy as he tried to be stealth. "Hey there you are! Are you hiding from me?! You're a cleaver one!" she laughed, picking the child up and tickling him lightly. The small boy screeched, giggling uncontrollably, trying to squirm away from his mother's hands.

"How's his cold coming along?" Miley asked, stroking the child's hair.

"Good. Adam is pretty much back to normal. This morning he tried to hid my shoes in Sarah new Fern," Lilly chuckled, cradling her son in her arms. "He's a little prankster!" Adam had a boyish smirk on his little face; he started giggling, and tugging at Lilly's curls.

"As long as he doesn't get Nicola sick too,"

"Hey! Adam wouldn't do that!" Lilly grumbled.

Miley scoffed, "Erm…likes it's really his choice. And even if it was, he so would! He's a crafty little bugger. Did you know just last week he took my _new_ perfume, that I just bought I might add, and dumped all over my teachers manual? The darn thing still smells like lavender!"

Lilly laughed, being careful not to drop Adam. "He did that! Ha! I told you! Never underestimate him, he's a lot smarter then you would think"

"I don't know about smart, I mean, he _is_ your son"

Lilly stuck out her tongue childishly, as Miley adjusted the small girl on her hip, stroking her tresses affectionately. She gave the small child a loving kiss on the forehead, admiring her daughter affectionately.

"Fine! Be that way!" Lilly pouted, she plopped down on the couch, she laughed at her son and gave him a small high five before letting him run off to get into more mischief. The blonde watched the little brunette boy scamper off to explore, shaking her head, grinning. She flicked on the TV, making herself comfortable on the pillows.

"Oh, can I see the news?" Miley asked.

Lilly rolled her eyes, "How dull." But never the less she caved and changed the channel from cartoons to the news broadcast.

"…_in other news, a young Malibu Collage student was pronounced dead this morning by The General Malibu Hospital after being discovered on the streets of Malibu. It was said that the young man had be hit by a vehicle and left for dead in the middle of the road."_

Miley sat down on the couch, intrigued and Nicola whined in protest at the sudden movement.

"…_The victim, who was found to be Jackson Stewart, was an engineering student at the Malibu Collage. It was said that Jackson was on his way home from his friend's house when a passing truck hit him. The diver sped off leaving the injured boy in the streets. Half an hour later, a woman walking home from work found Jackson and called the ambulance. After failing to revive the young boy, the hospital notified the family. Police suspect that the driver was intoxicated, just less than two hours later investigators found a crashed truck a mile away from the scene. Jackson Stewart was also known for being the brother of Miley Stewart, a young girl who disappeared four years ago…"_

Lilly stunned, turned to Miley, who was crying silently, she let out a strangled sob before collapsing into hysterics. Nicola looked up at her mother, her big green eyes frowning in confusion.

"Mommy?"

Lilly gently took Nicola out of Miley's arms and placed her on the floor with Adam. Lilly fought the tears that were threatening to fall, she wiped at them furiously, before pulling the sobbing brunette into a hug.

"Oh, Lils," Miley cried, her mascara was running down her face, staining her checks as she wept, the running makeup rubbing off onto Lilly's new blue sweatshirt. "My brother…Jackson…he-he's…"

"I know," Lilly soothed, trying to calm her stinging tears, she had to stay strong, Miley needed her, so she blinked the blurry water from her eyes, rocking her hysterical friend.

A few minutes later, Miley finally stopped sobbing loudly, settling for hiccupping slightly. She sat up, wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lils, I ruined your new shirt" she sniffed.

Lilly took her hand, "Miley don't be stupid! It's just a shirt; I can get a new one. You don't need to be sorry."

The pair were silent before Miley's hiccups finally stopped, her voice was raw with fresh emotion as she whispered, "We've got to go back."

"What?" Lilly cried.

"I've got to see Daddy and Mom."

Lilly's eyes widened in panic, she looked like a frightened deer caught in headlights, unsure of her next move. "Miles, we can't go back. They'll see the babies…someone is going to get hurt…"

"Someone already did…Jackson"

"Miles…"

"He's my brother! It's my fault this happened! I have to say goodbye! I mean if we hadn't left in the first place then--" Miley broke down, mumbling incoherently.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this Miles, this isn't your fault. I wont let you," she cut off Miley's ramblings, "If this is what you want to do…then well do it..." Lilly faltered slightly.

"Oh Lils, thank you for understanding!"

Lilly sighed rubbing her friend's back and wiping the excess tears away, "But we have to be careful, I don't want to hurt anyone again."

Sharpay sniffled. "I know, once was enough for a life time…I just have to see him…one last time, you know?"

So that's how two young women and their two four-year-old children boarded the first flight they could get from New Jersey to the sunny state of Malibu.


	4. Part 2

* * *

_**Disclaimer: of course I don't own any on the Jonas Brother or the Hannah Montana cast! I wish I did but sadly I don't…**_

_**Don't forget to comment, review and such. I want to hear your advice, comments, questions, concerns, likes, dislikes, and anything else you can think of. Anyways I'm going to stop talking and I want YOU to start reading! Love you all…no seriously I do!**_

_**PEACE OUT!**_

_**Love, Jamie**_

**Part Two**

Robbie-Ray felt his friends and neighbors comforting him, hugging him, giving him apologies, but Robbie-Ray didn't want to hear it. Today was the day of his son's funeral, and Robbie-Ray felt like he'd somehow betrayed him. He had wanted Miley to come back just about as much as his mother did, and she never saw her again before she died. Right now, Robbie-Ray couldn't help but feel disappointed and angry with his daughter. After she left things just seemed to spiral out of control. He walked slowly towards the open coffin, his wife on one side and Kevin, Mikayla and Oliver stood on the other. Joe remained just behind with Daniella perched on his arm, they had just switched to their 'on again' phase of their relationship and she was here to offer her support to Joe and his close friends. Nick stood with him, his girlfriend was also present, although she didn't know Jackson that well; Adriana couldn't help but shed a few stray tears at the sight of Nick's crushed face. Adriana hugged Nick close, trying to comfort him, but he stood stiff as a board.

Robbie felt his body start to shake as he saw his son's frozen face, framed by his short blonde hair, Robbie-Ray looked over at his wife, she had her head in her hands, her shoulders trembling. Robbie hugged Jean close and rubbed her shoulders to try to ease the searing pain. Jean looked over at the open casket, the tears stinging her tired face, the hospital had done to good a job of making Jackson look just like he used to. Just the way he liked to be.

That's when it hit Robbie-Ray. He'd never see his son again. He would never be able to help him out of one of his stupid schemes, never hear him whine about how unfair his life was, never see him stuff his face with food, never hear him say 'Good mornin' pops. Never again. Not only had he lost his only daughter, but he had lost his son as well.

Mikayla felt tears prickle her own eyes as she saw Kevin crying. She pulled him into a hug, and whispered, "Oh, Kevin. It's going to be okay…"

Kevin sighed and shook his head, gingerly pulling away, "No. It's not." Out of the gang Kevin had been the closest with Jackson. After Miley and Lilly left, Jackson and Kevin bonded and became closer; Kevin was like an older brother to him. It was so hard to see him like this, Kevin's eyes burned and he tried to blink away the fresh batch of tears coming in.

Mikayla forced an encouraging smile as she led Kevin to the front pew, and sat him between Oliver and herself. Joe sat with Daniella, who was quiet and patient as usual, squeezed Joe's arm but he pulled away, bowing his head in pain. Daniella nodded her head softly, understandingly. Adriana and Nick walked to their place in the pew, she bent her head letting her brown hair shield her face as she intertwining their hands and they took their seats beside them. Joe gave his brother a comforting hug, his eyes full of sorrow and pain.

Oliver looked around at all the people who'd arrived. They all wore the same sad, miserable faces, similar to Joe and Nick's; their eyes all fell on the large picture standing on his coffin when they went to give their last respects and final goodbyes. The picture was a blown up image of Miley and Jackson four years ago. Oliver understood that some people were taking this as a chance to say goodbye to Miley as well as her brother.

Joe saw Robbie-Ray comforting his Jean; they were seated in the pew just ahead of them. Joe sighed shakily; he knew that this was twice as hard on Robbie-Ray and Jean, Jackson was their only child left and now they had to come to face that they had not only lost one but both if their children.

* * *

Lilly and Miley walked tentatively up the stone path towards the large wooden doors of the church. They were dressed for the occasion, in black skirts (curtsey of Miley, since se had to dress professionally for work) and black sweaters. Both women were also wearing hats with small veil attached to them to hide their faces from the crowd inside. Miley had chosen to tie her long hair under her hat; she wasn't going to risk even the smallest thing. The babies were with Sarah, (who refused to let them do this on their own), back at the hotel; fast asleep. The girls only intended to be in and out in a couple of minutes.

"Are you sure about this?" Lilly asked nervously as they reached the large oak door. Miley nodded bravely.

"We owe it to them, all of them to say goodbye. To my brother, to our friends, our parents and the world we were once apart of."

Lilly nodded encouragingly and together they pushed the heavy door open. Miley took a deep breath and took hold of Lilly's hand; the two braced themselves and entered the church.

* * *

Robbie-Ray turned to see two women wearing black enters the church. He watched as the smaller of the two joined the back of the queue while her friend stayed at the back as if giving her some privacy. He watched closely as the woman, who once stood back, now joined the line, her small hands wrapped around what appeared to be a small white rosary.

Robbie-Ray hated seeing all these people wait in line to say goodbye to his son. It was a sharp reminder that he was truly gone, that he would never get to live out the rest of his life. He looked at over Jean, George and Samantha Truscott, and the kids he had grown to know love his own. They all sat stony faced, watching the various people join and leave the queue. It was a fairly quiet funeral, so only his closest and dearest friends sat with him. Robbie-Ray noticed the young woman in black stop right beside the pew where he was seated, as she waited for the person in front of her to finish up.

* * *

Miley tensed, as she stood right beside her father and mother, praying they wouldn't notice her. She felt the urge to reach out and hug them both and beg then for forgiveness, but she stood still. Her nails cutting the flesh in the palm of her hand as she waited, she glanced back cautiously, relived to see Lilly only a few people behind her.

Finally the person in ahead of her finished and she walked towards the coffin. She removed her veil slightly and looked at her brother for the first time in four years. She sighed shakily and she tried to relax her hands. They shook violently. Jackson looked almost the same, but his face had aged immensely, he looked more mature then he did four years ago. Miley hated herself as she realized she had missed out on four years of her brother's life and that she was probably the reason for all the stress.

Miley lifted the piece of paper that was in her hand. It was a picture of Lilly and herself on the day they brought Nicola and Adam home from the hospital, seeing as the two children were born within days of each other. Adam was born on Saturday, August 17th, at eleven twenty two in the evening and Nicola joined the world (rather painfully I might add) on Sunday August 19th, at nine forty in the morning.

"Goodbye Jackson… you where, in your own way the best brother I could have ever asked for. I will never forget you and I only hope that you find some way to forgive me for what I have done because I know that I might never forgive myself…" Miley whispered and she let the hot tears fall, slipping the picture into her brother's cold hand.

* * *

Robbie-Ray watched as the woman approached the open coffin, looking down at the body of Jackson inside. He heard her mummer something incoherent, before pulling the veil back over her face and turning. She headed for the side of the church as if to wait for her friend to join her. It was at this moment that Nick decided to re-adjust his position in the pew, his leg slipped out, only for an instant, tripping the woman in the process. She landed with a hard thud; her hat flew rolled off, along with the veil, revealing her face to the whole room. Her brown curls fell to frame her familiar face and her terrified brown eyes locked in Robbie and Jean's.

Everyone gasped.

"Miley?" he whispered. She let out a strangled sob, and climbed to her feet, she turned and grabbed her paralyzed friend out of the line and they fled the church. Robbie stood, frozen with shock, and was vaguely aware of Nick chasing after the two women.

* * *

Miley grabbed Lilly's hand and pulled her out of the church, and the two women ran towards the car, aware of someone's heavy footsteps behind them.

"Open the car!" Miley yelled, as the old Mercedes they'd rented came into view. Lilly whipped out her keys and attempted to stick them in the car door, but, being her normal clumsy self, she dropped them.

"Crap!" she murmured, picking them up and fumbling to find the right one.

"Miley! Miles! Hey wait up!"

Miley felt her heart leap as she heard Nick's voice yelling, shortly followed by Joe and Kevin's voices. She glanced at Lilly's horror-struck expression, her arms buckled, and she stood like a frightened animal, her eyes panicked and searching.

"Lillian!" Miley hissed, pleadingly. Lilly blinked and make quick work of the locks, finally she wrenched the door open. Miley climbed in and the engine purred to life, Lilly didn't bother looking back before quickly pulling out of the church car parking lot and speeding off.

"Let's get to the motel." Lilly whispered, she speed down the empty streets, not bothering to stop at a stop sign before continuing. Miley turned to Lilly.

"He saw me. They all saw me, they know I'm alive." she whispered.

Lilly's breath hitched, her blue eyes widened. "Crap…" She smacked her palms against the leather steering wheel. "Well just be thankful that we didn't bring Nicola, or heaven forbid Adam with us. It wouldn't take them long to make the connection if they saw the children too."

* * *

Nick stood his hands on his knees, panting in the empty parking space when everyone finally caught up. Adriana and Daniella trailed behind, concerned.

"She's alive!" Nick cried, gleefully, "If Miley's alive, Lilly must be too!" Adriana looked around confused.

"Oh thank you!" George Truscott threw his arms around his wife; he looked up to the sky, his eyes glistening with tears.

"Joe? Joe what's going on? Was that the girl you told me about?" Daniella asked, as out of the loop as Adriana. But the two clueless girls were forgotten in all the excitement.

"Then why'd she run away?" Mikayla asked, "She could've stayed."

Jean frowned, "Let's just focus on the fact that they are alive."


	5. Part 3

Okay so i am a total idiot! i loaded the wrong chapter! ugh i am so sorry ...so this is chapter 3 and the one i poster before is chapter 4...sorry for that you guys must have been confused...ugh! thats my fault..anyways...enjoy and i hope i don't make this mistake again!

Part Three

Lilly lay on the uncomfortable motel room bed, smiling sweetly at her sleeping son. She and Miley usually had bitter disputes about who was cuter; Adam or Nicola. Lilly insisted Adam was because he had gorgeous dark brown locks, big chocolate coloured eyes, a mischievous smirk that he always seemed to wear (he seemed to be the splitting image of his father) and - for the love of all that is holy - _dimples_!! She giggled and gently stroked his soft cheek. Sure, Nicola was cute with her soft light brown curls and almond shaped sea green eyes with her father's skin, and button nose but Adam really took the cake. Speaking of cake, she was kinda hungry...maybe she could convince Miley to go out and buy one…

"Lilly?" Miley called, walking into the bedroom with a sleepy Nicola resting on her hip, "Lilly, this dumb motel doesn't have any food."

"Don't have a cow, just call room service…"

"Lilly! This isn't a Hilton! This is a _motel _and they don't _have _a room service so we're going to _starve_!"

Lilly rolled her eyes and sat up, "Well I don't wanna starve! Just…go grocery shopping."

Miley frowned, "No, It's your turn!"

"No it isn't! Don't lie! We take turns, and I went last time because I remember you yelling at me for forgetting to buy extra milk."

"You _always_ forget to buy extra milk"

"No I don—okay fine, but that's besides the point. Don't you remember what you said four years ago?"

"…no?"

"Miles! Right after we got to New Jersey, and I was upset because I thought we'd never live without being prostitutes on the street, and you said, _'We're going to have babies, and they're going to be beautiful. We're like a big family-of-four now, and families look out for each other!'_ Remember?"

Miley rolled her eyes, "I already had the flashback. I'll go."

Miley sighed and placed little Nicola down next to Adam, kissing her head softly. Lilly smiled and cocked her head towards Miley.

"What are you doing?"

Lilly pouted and lowered her head. "All I wanted was a goodbye kiss from my bestest friend…but I guess Nicola is more important then me"

"Lils, Nicola is my _daughter_" Miley laughed

"So I'm your best friend. Doesn't that count for something?" Lilly protested. She flopped back down on the couch dramatically.

Miley glided over and pulled Lilly into a hug, "There." Lilly smiled cheekily and sat back down. She turned her attention back to the cartoons playing on the television. "And you're supposed to be a mother?"

"Miley!" Miley paused and turned around to face Lilly, "Could you pick up a cake too? I've been craving some cake for a while now and—"

"Yes, I'll get you a cake" Miley yielded. She opened the door and Lilly mock saluted her before she closed the door. "And she's my best friend?" Miley shook her head as she descended down the stairs.

* * *

Nick, Joe and Oliver sat in Mikayla and Kevin's kitchen, discussing the recent turn of events in which involved the return of their old friend, Miley.

"She's our best friend guys! We have to find her!" Nick complained.

"Well its obvious that she doesn't want to see us, so give a girl a break!" Mikayla snapped, pulling four mugs out of the cupboard.

"But Lilly could be with her. Don't you want to see your best friend from high school?" Oliver asked.

"I do, but--oh, shoot, we're out of milk!" Mikayla cursed, closing the fridge, "_And we're_ out of most other things because _somebody _wouldn't go shopping."

Everyone turned to glare at Kevin, who hadn't noticed and was whistling merrily as he was mixing himself a martini.

"Kevin!" Joe snapped. He turned to see the four people scowling.

"What?"

"You need to go shopping!" Mikayla stated, crossing her arms, "We have _guests _and we're out of food."

"No we are not!"

"Yes we are, I told you that yesterday" Mikayla turned to the boys, "besides I don't think Nick, Joe and Oliver are interested in _moldy cheese_!" she cried sarcastically

Nick, Joe and Oliver all pulled identical faces, so Kevin sighed, handing his martini over to Mikayla and grabbed his keys, grumbling furiously on his way to the car.

"Maybe I like moldy cheese." he moaned, before shuddering and muttering, "I can't even lie about that."

Miley yawned as she was filling her basket up with food. She hated getting the food-shopping shift, but she and Lilly had to take turns shopping. She was just exploring the vegetable section when she felt a trolley roll over her foot.

"OW!" she yelped.

"Oh, no, I'm so sorry!" a voice cried. Miley looked up; ready to snap this person's head off, when she looked into familiar hazel eyes.

"Oh crap!"

"Miley!" Kevin cried, excitedly, "Oh my Gosh, I--"

Miley dropped her basket and took off down the aisle, but Kevin caught her and held her while she struggled.

"Let -- Oof -- me go -- arrgh -- you oversized _oaf_!"

"Well, that hurt! No way, Miles, you've got some serious explaining to do!"

Miley bellowed in protest as Kevin flung her over his shoulder and walked out of the store with Miley kicking and screaming.

Mikayla and the boys were sitting at the kitchen table talking when they heard the door slam.

"Honey, I'm home!"

"Kevin?" Mikayla called, "Did you remember to grab the milk?"

Before Kevin could answer, they heard someone scream.

"What was--?"

"I brought a friend home for dinner," Kevin answered from the hall.

"KEVIN!!" a voice bellowed, and the three people cringed as they heard a slap.

"OW!"

"LET ME GO, KEVIN! I'M WARNING YOU!"

The four friends watched as Kevin carried a brunette woman into the room.

"UGH! PAUL KEVIN JONAS YOUR ASS IS MINE!" Miley yelled, before noticing the three people staring at her.

"Miley!" Mikayla sobbed, standing up and pulling the petrified woman into a hug, "Oh, my Gosh, we've _missed _you! You have no idea how happy I am to see you!"

When Mikayla finally let go, Oliver stood, staring at his ex-girlfriend, "Miles? Is that really--"

When Oliver moved towards her, Miley flinched away, heading for the door, "Just…please let me go--"

Kevin grabbed her arm, "No, Miley. We're the people who have wasted four years looking for you."

Miley turned and slapped Kevin again, "I said, I have got to go!"

"Will you please stop slapping me!" Kevin pouted rubbing his pink cheek.

"Miley."

Miley turned to see Nick looking at her, wide eyed.

"It's really you." he whispered, before pulling her into a hug. Before Miley could stop herself, she was hugging him back and burying her face into his shoulder, sobbing.

"It's okay." he said, rocking the hysterical girl, "Miles, where have you been?"

Miley suddenly froze, realizing what she was doing, before roughly pushing him away, and scowling at all the people in the room.

"LEAVE US _ALONE_!!" she bellowed, before shoving Kevin aside and running from the apartment.

"What's wrong with her?" Joe mused. He shifted on the balls of his feet, thinking intently.

"Don't hurt yourself Joe" Kevin joked. Joe's crinkled brow, relaxed a bit. He reached over giving his brother a smack upside the head playfully.

"Why is everyone hurting me!" Kevin rubbed the back of his head reputedly.

Mikayla still looked shocked, "What did she mean by 'leave _us _alone'?"

Joe sat down again, "I don't know, but we've got to find out."

* * *

Miley finally made it back to the motel, panting and sobbing. Lilly looked up from the sofa and her eyes widened.

"Miles, what wrong? Where's the food? Did someone mug you?" the questions poured out of Lilly as she jumped to hasty conclusions.

"He--I--everyone--…_KEVIN…and_--ugh! Its all over now!" Miley gasped, trying to catch her breath. Lilly rushed to Miley's side, ushering her to the couch. She rubbed her friends back, trying to calm her down enough to get out a coherent sentence.

"Miles, breath. Take a deep breath and relax" Lilly offered her supporting words.

Miley gasped for air, exhaling loudly. The trembling slowed, so she was only shaking slightly, Miley took a more controlled breath; she held it for a moment and then exhaled once more. The brunette wiped the fresh tears from her eyes and turned to face Lilly.

Miley was silent for a moment before she spoke, "I slapped Kevin."

Lilly burst out laughing, unable to contain it. She slapped her hand on her thigh and held on to the couch arm for support. "You _slapped _him?! Man I'm pissed I missed that!"

"What?! He deserved it! He _kidnapped _me from a _Grocery store!_"

Lilly snorted again. She took a moment to calm herself down, pushing the fallen tresses out of her face. Finally she glanced at Miley again, "So do they know?"

Miley shook her head slowly. "No"

"Maybe we should just tell them. I mean you and I know better then anyone that secrets just cause people pain." Lilly whispered. Miley let out a frustrated sigh.

"Lils regardless of weather we choose to tell them or not, we are going to end up hurting them again. Its inescapable,"

"I know Miles but--They don't even know I'm alive and wouldn't it be better if they at least knew I was alive and safe?" Lilly pleaded, "I _miss _them Miles, don't you?" Lilly stared Miley down, her lip pushed put in a cute pout.

Miley tried to avoid looking directly into Lilly's big begging eyes, because she knew that as soon as she did, she would cave. "Don't do that to me!" Miley threw her arms up in protest. "That's cheating! You know that stupid puppy dog pout works every time!" Miley turned away and squeezed her eyes shut, covering them with her hand for extra protection.

Lilly grinned slyly, "What puppy dog pout" she stuck her lip out further and widened her blue eyes, thoroughly enjoying herself.

Miley turned, reluctantly, towards Lilly, "UGH!" Miley groaned. The dam look worked again.

Lilly giggled happily, "Yeah! Victory!"

"Yeah, Yeah. You know that's a low blow my friend"

Lilly wrapped Miley into a huge bear hug. Miley rolled her eyes and smiled.

The two women looked down at their beaming children. Adam, as crafty as his mother, was using a similar look to try to get Nicola to release the toy fire truck engine to him. Nicola crossed her arms and held the truck close to her chest refusing to let up. Adam smiled (Lilly's favorite lopsided grin) and he held out his hand politely. "Pwease Nicky? I will wove you foreva!"

Nicole broke down and surrendered the red truck and Adam smirked, successfully.

Lilly laughed again, "See? Why can't we share this unbelievable joy with everyone else?"

Miley shrugged, sitting next to her, "We've changed, Lils. We have been so blessed with this joy because it's been just us for four years. I mean we've grown as a family and we've matured together. Well I have anyways" Miley nudged Lilly playfully.

Lilly smiled, putting an arm around Miley, "Well you're right about that. But maybe they've grown and matured too?"

The two were silent, before Miley murmured quietly, "Do you remember when we found out we were pregnant?"

Lilly threw her head back and giggled, "Yeah."

"You threw a chair out the window."

"I didn't mean to! I just wanted some emphasis on 'I've _ruined my life_!'"

The two laughed again, and stayed up late reminiscing from the good times.

**Thank you guys so much for all the amazing support! You all rock my socks! Thank you and don't forget to please review, please! (insert puppy dog pout here) HAHA!**

**Your all amazing, Gob bless you all!**

**Jamie**


	6. Part 4

**Disclaimer: i dont own anyone in this story except for Nicola and Adam and my plot. thanks sooo much for all of your supportive review. you guys rock! please keep reviewing! and enjoy!**

Part Four

Miley and Lilly awoke to the sound of a duet of baby screams. Lilly groaned and uncurled herself from her fetal position on the couch, she stretched out on the sofa they fell asleep on, accidentally kicking Miley with her foot.

"Ow! Ugh! Lilly, get your foot our of my face!" Miley screeched, flinging Lilly's foot off of the sofa.

Lilly wined in protest, "Well maybe if you got off your lazy butt and got your daughter…this wouldn't have happened!"

Miley rolled her eyes ignoring Lilly's comment before she shifted on the couch, trying to get comfortable again. "No…you get your son, he's the one causing all the noise!" The cushion she had buried her face in muffled Miley's reply.

"Ugh…" Miley murmured, she rolled over and glancing at the clock above the television, "Oh man, we slept really late. The kids are probably starving…"

Lilly's eyes widened, "Oh my Gosh. We don't have any food! That's not good!"

Miley rolled her eyes; she lifted herself off the couch. "Okay. You calm down Adam and Nicola and I'll run to the grocery store and pick us up some food…okay?"

"No, Miles you stay with the babies, it's my turn to go anyways"

Miley turned and eyed Lilly suspiciously. "Are youactually _offering_ to get up and go get food? You never offer. You always put up a fight."

"Yeah, well…. I've, um…matured…I guess?" Lilly answered shrugging. They was she said the words made it sound like they were meant to be more of a question then a reply.

Miley snorted, "Yeah right! Spill Truscott, what did you do, or what do you want to avoid?"

Lilly's jaw dropped open in mock offense. She straightened herself up of the sofa. "Well I for one am offended!"

"Lillian"

"Ugh! Don't call me that, you sound like my mother"

"…"

"Okay fine! I just…I _need_ to get out of here! I'm dying! I can't handle crying babies right now, and if going…ugh" Lilly cringed visibly, "shopping is the only way to do that, then I'll take it."

Miley laughed lightly, "Okay, you can go. But try not to run into Kevin. We don't need anymore drama!"

Lilly got off the couch and grinned, "I hear ya. I mean its crazy how we keep running into them. It makes this a whole thing lot harder,"

"Yeah it does…but what can you do right?" Miley sighed.

"Alright, off I go." Lilly grabbed her wallet from the coffee table and shoved it into her pocket. She reluctantly turned towards the door.

Miley smirked, "Well, get to getting woman! I'm hungry too!"

Lilly rolled her eyes, she effortlessly caught the rented-car keys Miley tossed her way, and disappeared out the door.

* * *

Nick walked into the kitchen, smiling at Kevin and Mikayla, who were busying themselves with breakfast.

"Hi, guys. Thanks for letting me stay the night," he stretched, yawning. Mikayla smiled broadly at him.

"No problem. You know its never issue; you're welcome here anytime. Right Kev?" she said. Kevin nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah!"

"Are you sure? I mean me and Joe are kinda a package deal…" Nick gestured to the living room where Joe's soft snores could be heard.

Kevin smirked, "Its not like he isn't here all the time anyways…even thought he has his _own_ apartment" Nick and Joe shared an apartment together but Joe spent most of his time in his friends houses because with Nick at school all day, he had no one to talk to.

Nick smiled and pulled out a chair, he plopped down, resting his back on the soft cushioned chair. Nick watched as Kevin turned back to help Mikayla prepare breakfast. Mikayla giggled as Kevin wrapped his arms around her from behind, she melted into his warm embrace. He placed his bigger hands over her small ones and together they finished making a BLT.

Mikayla spun around, she snaked her arms around her fiancé's neck and she rewarded him with a soft, gentle kiss. Nick couldn't help but smile at the sight of them. Anyone with eyes could see how happy they were together, and Nick was ecstatic that his oldest brother had found himself a girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Nick sighed lowly, "Honestly, thought its nice getting a break from Adriana. She's getting so…so…"

"Clingy? Annoying?" Kevin supplied. Mikayla frowned and hit Kevin upside the head lightly.

"Hey! That's my girlfriend my talking about! And I was going to say overbearing. I mean I know she is only trying to help but sometimes it gets to be too much, you know?"

"I know Nick, but don't be to hard on her, she is only trying to help you." Mikayla sighed, "Its hard for her too. She sees that your grieving, and she doesn't know how to make it better so she helps in the only way she knows how"

"Yeah I know"

Mikayla tuned to Kevin and kissed him once more, mumbling her apologies for hitting him, and buttered some more toast, "Hungry, Nick?"

"No, thanks," Nick eyed the BLT Kevin was currently devouring and his stomach growled. He wrapped his arm tightly around his stomach trying to drown out the rumbling. "What I'd really like is to find out where Miley went."

Kevin lifted his hand to his cheek, "That girl has quite a slap…"

"Where did she go? Why did she run away when we saw her?" Nick was babbling more ideas out, so Mikayla placed a plate of eggs (sunny side up), bacon and toast in front of him, which she knew he loved.

"Stop. Eat."

Nick looked hesitant, but his stomach complained once more so he shrugged and dig in.

"Do you remember the day we found out they first disappeared?" Kevin asked suddenly. Mikayla and Nick both stopped what they were doing and looked over at Kevin, taken back buy his request. They watched Kevin ponder the situation for a moment before they all started thinking back to that day…

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

"_She probably went over to see Lilly or Oliver. I'm sure there is no reason to worry; I'll keep an eye out for her. Jackson you head over to school and I'm sure you'll see her there."  
That was what Robbie-Ray had told his wife and son on that fateful Monday morning. No excuses or anything. He was confident that Miley wouldn't just disappear like that and told them she'd probably meet Jackson at school. So, Jackson did as he was told and he'd driving to school, faster the usually I might add, and he waited outside the front doors, wanting to believe his fathers words._

_He waited, and waited, and waited, but she never came._

_Nick, Joe and Kevin arrived, they saw Jackson and asked him what was going on and they too, waited for Miley to show. Nick assured them that if something had happened to Miley, Lilly would have told them by now._

_There was still no sign of the brunette when Oliver drove up and so they continued to wait, their hope dying down slowly. _

_But still no Miley. _

_A couple of minutes before the school bell rang, Mikayla ran up, her hands on her knees gasping for air._

_She scanned the faces of the boys in front of her, as if looking for someone. "Have you guys seen Lilly yet?" she demanded. Everyone shook their heads._

"_Darn it!" Mikayla cursed, "Where is that woman! She's vanished on me!"_

_Jackson's eyes widened, "Oh no! Not Lilly too?"_

"_oh no what? What are you talking about?"_

"_We couldn't find Miley this morning we think she disappeared. My dad doesn't think so but I was sure she'd be here."_

"_Oh, man, they're both gone!" Mikayla cried. Kevin jumped in to sooth his girlfriend; he pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back soothingly._

_Jackson paused and reached into his pocket, "Um…this might help" he pulled out a small folded piece of stationary and handed it to Oliver. "Its for you Oliver. I found it in Miley's room, she must have left it for you."_

_Oliver reached out and took the note with quivering hands. The group watched as he unfolded it. His eyes scanned the sheet rapidly, his eyes widening._

"_Oh, no."_

"_What does it say Ollie?"_

_He looked up at his friends, his eyes filled with pain, "S-she's gone. Miley left. She said she had to leave and she went with some _'friend'_"_

_Nick bit his lip, "Lils…"_

_That was the day that the once tight group of friends realized the absolute worst. Two of their best friends had left Malibu, without a trace of where they might have gone. There were no words possible to explain the feelings of pain, worry, hurt, disappointment, and anger that everyone was clearly feeling. And there were so many questions that would never be answered. But one in particular, pierced everyone's minds_. _Why?_

_**-END FLASHBACK-**_

Nick grunted and focused all his attention back to his food; he wasn't ready to face all of the emotions that came along with that memory. He was vaguely aware of his surroundings; he didn't notice that the steady snores coming from the living room had some to and end. He didn't hear the heavy footsteps of someone entering the kitchen. He was loosely aware of Joe taking a seat beside him.

"Smells good Mickey!" Joe boomed, Mikayla smiled and placed a fresh BLT sandwich before him. Joe grinned and bit into the sandwich like a starving savage.

Once Joe had finished eating (which only took about 5 seconds), he turned to Kevin and Mikayla. "So what did I miss?"

Mikayla shrugged, putting the dirty dishes neatly into the dishwasher. "Oh not much. We were just talking about the day Miley and Lilly...well you know"

"Oh…" Joe just nodded. Nick blinked, before shaking his head, getting rid of all previous thoughts.

"Nick?"

"What?" Nick looked up to see all eyes on him, "Oh I'm fine. I just had a flashback, that's all."

Kevin only nodded.

Joe stood up patting his stomach contently, suddenly a loud buzzing noise screamed out, startling all four people in the kitchen.

"Its my cell" Joe pulled his iphone out of his pocket and glanced at scream, his interested expression flickered to annoyed in seconds. Joe groaned and shoved the phone back into his pocket.

"What wrong?" Nick asked.

"Daniella."

"What's wrong now? I thought you guys where on again?" Kevin asked confused. Mikayla closed the dishwasher and joined the boys at the table.

Joe shrugged, "We were. But then she kept calling me last night and we got into a fight and well …"

Mikayla sighed and hugged Joe lightly. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine…I just need to go for a walk" Joe placed the black device on the kitchen counter by Nick's arm, he looked at Nick, "If she calls again, just hang up…I really don't wanna deal with her right now"

"Joe..."

"Just please"

Nick sighed, but then gave in. "Yeah sure…you go take your walk"

* * *

When Lilly had returned with the groceries, Adam was pretending to chew on some on Nicola's curls because he was so hungry (dramatic just like his mother), so it was lucky she'd gotten home in time. Once everyone was fed and happy, Miley had offered to stay and watch the kids while Lilly went for a walk, an offer she willingly accepted.

Lilly walked along the familiar Malibu streets, humming merrily; she smiled as she took in her hometown. She was glad that Miley offered to watch the kids because Lilly really needed to get out. She didn't like being cooped up in one place for too long and taking a mini tour of Malibu seemed like the perfect opportunity. She looked along the quiet street, and grinned when she passed all of the familiar shops and malls that Miley had forcibly taken her too all those years ago.

She took a long sip of tea from the cup in her hand and smiled. Lilly walked along the boardwalk by the beach, she took in a deep cleansing breath of the ocean air, and the memories came flooding back. Lilly skipped along the sidewalk, imagining she was seventeen again, and she was out on the waves, surfing. She turned, raising her arms and taking it all in before she headed back to the hotel.

The memories of when she was younger still played out in her head as she traveled the quiet streets. Suddenly, a cold hand covered her mouth and grabbed her around the waist, and she dropped her tea. The mystery person pushed her into an alleyway, pinning her against the wall. She yelped as her back smashed into the hard brick and she finally could see her attacker's face. His face was twisted into a sinister sneer and his teeth were rotting and stained, he had large beady black eyes, and greasy brown hair tied back in a thin ponytail.

"Well, well, what do we have here, then?" he smirked, leering at her, "A helpless little lady all alone on the streets?"

Lilly's lips pulled back into a snarl. She clawed and slapped away at his wandering hands. He screeched and pulled back his hands, examining the extent of the damage, Lilly, sensing her moment of opportunity, screamed bloody murder. The man grabbed her again, this time his hands clamed around her throat, chocking her screams. Lilly sputtered, and coughed for air, she swung her arms desperately trying to get free. She felt the man slam her back up against the wall, an evil glint in his eyes.

Lilly coughed desperately, her lungs pleaded for air. Darkness started clouding her vision like a veil; her hands clutched at the man's grip but she felt too weak to try to fight. Just when the blackness was going to swallow the last bit of life she had left, she saw another person charge into the alleyway. Her savor tugged at the attacker's shoulders, shoving him backwards and Lilly fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"Excuse me," The Good Samaritan said, he pulled up Lilly's attacker by his collar. Lilly rubbed at her burning throat, she looked up to see the Good Samaritan raise his arm. She cringed and tuned away as she heard the sickening crunch of a rock hard fist connecting with the greasy haired man's jaw.

The Good Samaritan growled, "I'm pretty sure that _murder_ is a sin."

Lilly's attacker fell back, whimpering in pain, and she could see the blood flowing from his now broken jaw. The Good Samaritan advanced on the cowering man, his fist raised for another blow. The greasy haired man raised his arms in surrender and bolted out of the alley like the filthy rat he was.

"T-thank y-you," Lilly croaked, her voice was scratchy and raw. Her hands never left her throat.

"Are you alright?" The man questioned, turning to look at her, his arm was held out to help her up. Lilly felt her heart stop momentarily when she saw him.

"Oh my Gosh."

The man gasped, "Lilly? Lillian Truscott?"

Lilly took his outstretched hand and lifted herself up and she nodded warily. "J-Joseph Jonas?"

Joe flew to her side and enveloped her in a hug, squeezing her tightly, "Oh my Gosh, Lils! You came back. you came back. You have no idea how much I've missed you."

Lilly smiled warmly and cautiously put her arms around him, "It's been so long Joey,"

* * *

Kevin was humming a tune contently to himself as he washed the dishes, before he heard someone come up behind him. He smiled evilly. It was probably Mikayla attempting to surprise him. Well, he'd show her. He scoped up a handful of soapy bubbles from the sink and prepared to attack. He quickly spun around, "Hey, baby! Surprise!" and pressed the handful of suds into her face. Only…it wasn't _her_.

"Oh hello Kevin." Nick said, grinning, he cleaned the bubbles out of his vision, "Is this how you great your _Fiancé_?! Wow…poor Mickey."

Kevin groaned, "Man! I wasted perfectly good ammo on _you_!"

"Oh really?!" Nick reached over and filled his own fist with bubbles. He flicked them all over Kevin's face and hair before he could reach. Nick laughed and wiped his wet hands on Kevin's shirt.

"Ah-ha. Hath thou declared war?" Kevin raised an eyebrow threateningly.

"Indeed!"

Just before Kevin could retaliate, Mikayla walked in her eyebrows raised in suspicion.

Mikayla giggled when she saw Kevin covered in bubbles. "What are you guys doing in here?" she asked eyeing the mess of bubbles.

"Oh you know. Just teaching Kev how to do the dishes." Nick smirked.

Mikayla laughed. "Yeah well, Kevin's never really been a fast learner"

"I know,"

Kevin pouted as Mikayla and Nick laughed. Kevin wrapped his arms around Mikayla's waist and pressed his lips tenderly to her exposed collarbone. "That's not very nice."

"Oh, I'm sorry Hun. Want me to kiss it better?"

"Please"

Mikayla giggled and planted a soft kiss on Kevin's grinning lips. Kevin pulled away and rested his chin on her shoulder smiling cheekily.

"Hello?"

Nick, Mikayla and Kevin turned when they heard Joe's excited voice. He suddenly ran into the kitchen, eyes wide with happiness like a boy in a candy shop.

"Hey Joe, what's up?" Nick asked.

Joe spied the mess of bubbles all over the floor and on Kevin and Nick. He put two and two together and scowled. "Hey! That's not fair! You guys had a soap fight without me!"

"Joe! Focus! You can have a soap fight later!"

"Oh right…Look who I found!" Joe grinned, looking at the door.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"There's no one there. Dude, did your imaginary friend come back?" Kevin teased.

Joe pouted, "NO! and I told you that Joe ran away when I was little!"

Mikayla smirked "Your imaginary friend had the same name as you?"

Joe ignored her and glanced back at the doorway. "That was your _cue_!" he hissed.

"Oh! Sorry! You never said action! Now say it again," a female voice whispered.

Joe tuned back to his friends and repeated his line, "Look who I found!"

Everyone turned to the door, and in entered a young woman. She had long blonde curls that fell past her shoulders, mysterious chocolate eyes and a familiar goofy grin.

"Lilz! Lillian Truscott! Oh my _Gosh! _Is that really you!?" Mikayla squealed, pulling her into a hug. Lilly quickly reciprocated the hug, squeezing her old friend like she was a lifeline.

"Oh, Kay, I've missed you so much!" Lilly cheered.

"Oh, Lilz, we have SO much to talk about!" Mikayla cried, releasing Lilly and she pinched herself for good measure. Lilly laughed and smiled (a perfect imitation of Adam's lopsided grin). Once Mikayla was satisfied that this moment was real she grinned and moved a lock of dark hair out of her eyes. Lilly froze.

"Oh my sweet rhubarb and cheese! Kay…is that an _engagement _ring?!" Lilly accused, she grabbed Mikayla's hand for a closer inspection.

Joe smirked playfully; glad to see that Lilly hadn't change a bit. "Sweet rhubarb and cheese? I like it" Lilly's nose crinkled cutely and she scolded Joe.

"Yes! Don't make fun." Joe raised his arms in protest.

Mikayla giggled at their silliness and turned back to Lilly, "Kevin finally popped the question."

Kevin chuckled in the corner. Lilly grinned, charging at him. He gasped, almost toppling over as Lilly flung herself into his arms. "Congratulations guys!"

"Thanks Lilz"

"I should have known this would happen. Oh wait till I tell Miles about th--" Lilly froze…again, her eyes widened, like a frightened animal.

"Miley? You've seen her?" Mikayla cried in alarm. Lilly nodded, she smiled gratefully up at Joe, who maneuvered her into a chair.

"Um…yeah. We kinda live…um…together" Lilly supplied, twiddling her fingers, she was careful to keep her left hand covered so they wouldn't notice the missing band that was supposed to be on her ring finger.

"She was the friend you left with?" Nick asked. Lilly looked up, as if finally noticing him for the first time, and she blushed prettily.

"N-Nicky...Hi."

Nick smiled, and wrapped her in a heart melting hug, "Hey, my silly Lilly,"

Lilly giggled at her old nickname, and she gingerly pulled away.

"Why did you leave?" Joe suddenly asked.

Lilly avoided the question, "Well, we had to. It wasn't worth hurting you."

"What? What would hurt us?"

Suddenly Lilly's eyes widened and she slapped a hand to her mouth, "Oh, for the love of--! I have to go"

"What? Why?"

"Miley is watching Ad—I mean MY um... dry cleaning so I have to go…now."

"What?"

By this time, Lilly had already flitted to the front door, wrenching it open.

"Lilz! Don't leave again! Please don't." Nick caught up to her and placed his hand on the door, closing it again. His face was twisted in pain as he pleaded.

Lilly fought back the on coming tears and smiled up at his sympathetically.

"Nick J, I'm not going anywhere, I promise. To prove it, tomorrow, Miles and I will come over here and we'll explain everything…I swear."

"Okay. Two o'clock." Mikayla confirmed. Lilly nodded, and disappeared out the door.

"She's alive. They're both alive. After all these years wondering, of hoping." Troy whispered. He sighed in relief.

"And we'll see them tomorrow…cool." Joe grinned. Everyone frowned at him, not know what kind of pain my result in tomorrow's meeting.


	7. Part 5

Disclaimer: of course i don't own any of the characters but i do own Nicola and Adam and my ideas.

**anyways um i just wanted ot say that in this story Joe is only one year older then Lilly, Nick, Oliver, Mikayla and Miley and Kevin is two years older. so in the flash backs here are the ages:**

**Lilly, Nick, Miley, Oliver, Mikayla: 17**

**Joe: 18**

**Kevin: 19**

**juts so that you guys aren't so confused. haha! anyways enjoy and comment please! love you guys so much!**

Part Five

The busy streets of Malibu were suddenly disrupted. Loudly. But not by a car, or birds, or children, or some form of panic down by the beach. But by a very loud, shrill scream.

"I'm sorry, IMMATURE BEST FRIEND SAID _WHAT _NOW??" Miley screeched, and Lilly had to shake her head to try to regain the hearing in her ears.

"ARE YOU INSANE WOMAN!"

"We can't hide from them any longer," Lilly snapped, sitting down, "What do you suggest we do huh? Run away again, just go back to New Jersey and _never_ come back. Just face it Miles, its all over. They found us."

Miley groaned and flopped down on the sofa next to her, "I wish they still thought we were dead."

"Why?" Lilly questioned. Miley took her head out of her hands and looked at her best friend.

"If they still thought we were dead we could just go back to Jersey and not worry about it, but know that they know...it makes things complicated." Miley struggled to explain her hostility.

"So you'd rather go back to Jersey to live your life and have you _best friends, _not to mention, _ex-boyfriend_ think you were dead!?" Lilly spat.

"Yes--No...Don't get me wrong I just...ugh--its hard to explain!"

"Well try because this is quite intriguing!"

Miley looked up at Lilly (who was now pacing across the floor. Man, that girl couldn't stay still to save her life), her eyebrows rose in surprise and wonder. "Since when did you use the word 'intrigued'? Since when did you when what intrigued meant?!"

"That's not important right now…. and someone at the bar said it to me last week…Hey! Don't think I don't know that you're changing the subject!" Lilly was temporarily sidetracked by the question, just as Miley had hoped she would be. Usually Miley could distract Lilly with a simple off topic question and she would forget about the previous discussion and go on her merry way, but this time Lilly was determined. The blonde stood in front of Miley; she studied Miley with a harsh accusing glare.

"Lils, it's going to be like rubbing sand into a wound. When we go back, _we_ will be just as hurt as they are. Its not worth it, to hurt them again." Miley sighed.

Lilly's expression changed, her lips turned down into a frown, her eyebrows pulled together slightly, "You mean, we are seriously going back?"

Miley nodded vigorously, "Umm…Yeah! We have jobs there, and a life, and remember Sarah?" Lilly winced; Sarah had left to go back to New Jersey the day after the funeral. Much to her dismay, there was a meeting at her work that she couldn't miss. The girls had told her that they would only be in town for a couple of days and then they would be headed back because Miley was only allowed a given number of days off work and Lilly couldn't keep asking Stephanie (Stephanie worked the night shift with Lilly) to cover for her.

Lilly sighed, "Miley—"

"Look, our life was fine before I decided that we _needed_ to come back."

"Don't even think about Miles!"

Miley looked over at Lilly, eyes flashed with shock at the blonde's sudden outburst.

Lilly's hard expression softened, she lowered her voice so that she was no longer yelling. "Miles, I decided to come here just as much as you did. This is my fault too."

Miley sighed, knowing that as much as she wanted to take the blame for this, Lilly would never allow her too. "True."

Lilly sat back down on the sofa. Then, she turned to Miley and whispered, "Do you remember when we had the babies, and the talk we had after it?"

Miley regrettably nodded and let herself take yet another trip down memory lane.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_AUGUST 17TH 8:00 PM_

_Miley lay on the couch, yawning loudly as she placed her hands on her largely swollen stomach. She smiled when she felt the soft nudge and rubbed small circles to comfort her daughter. Sarah had been so amazing to them, she had treated them like they were her own sisters and Miley couldn't be more grateful. Miley grinned closing her eyes for a moment saying a quick thank-you prayer, her and Lilly were only too blessed to have found Sarah. _

_Miley felt the baby kick again, but this time harder and she had to sit up gently, trying not to hurt her poor back._

"_Miles?" Lilly's voice was shaken and uneasy._

_Miley looked up as Lilly waddled into the room, her face had lost all signs of colour, "W-where's Sarah?"_

"_Um…she went out with Kale, he picked her up, and she should be home soon. She said something about them going to visit their dad later today. Why?" Kale was Sarah's older brother who worked down at the local University. He was such a sweet guy and he and Sarah were super close. Kale was usually around the house and he had become quite close with the Miley and Lilly._

_Miley smiled at the picture of herself, Lilly, Sarah and Kale on one of their day trips, up top of the fireplace. Miley cracked an amused smile and was about to make a joke when Lilly let out a pained Howl._

"_Lils?" Miley shot up alarmed. Something was wrong!_

"_Oh, for the love of—The baby is coming Miles!" Lilly whispered, and although she sounded pained, Miley could see the look of excitement flash in her eyes. Miley's eyes widened and she noticed the large wet stain on Lilly's pants._

"_What? Oh my Gosh! Damn it, where's Sarah when you need her?!" cried Miley, cursing loudly. Sarah had some experience with babies, when her eldest sister, Julia was pregnant she was with her every step of the way and she promised Miley and Lilly that she would help them as much as she could when the time came._

"_Miley, get the car!" Lilly snapped, "I need to get to the hospital…NOW!" Lilly was clutching to the doorframe, her grip was so hard that her fingers turning white form the lack of blood. _

_Miley nodded, slipping into best friend mode. She flitted to Lilly's side and snatched car keys, the two sprinted for the door (well as fast as their current state allowed) and Miley quickly scribed down a note for the Sarah. _

_Miley wrenched the door open and helped Lilly into the car, Miley practically jumped into the vehicle slamming down on the gas, wasting no time. The two rushed off to the hospital, leaving visible skid marks from Miley's panicked driving. _

_AUGUST 25TH 11:00PM_

_Lilly let out another blood-curdling scream as she gripped Sarah's hand. She'd been at this labor-thing for three hours and still _no baby!

"_Oh, its okay Lils, just breath," Sarah whispered, she took a tissue and tenderly blotted Lilly's sweat soaked hair. "It's going to be okay."_

_Lilly muttered something venomously under her breath that was too low for anyone to hear and she bit her lip before unleashing another scream. Lilly panted, mentally beating herself up for getting pregnant, she wanted so badly to collapse on the soft plush couch in their apartment and just forget this agonizing pain. Just then the doctor pranced in a happy grin plastered on his face._

"_How are we doing?"_

"_How am I doing?!" Lilly's snapped her head back, her eyes wide with disbelief and hysteria. "Besides the fact that I have been in _labor_ for 3 HOURS! I'm just peachy!" Lilly seethed, her lips curled up into a nasty snarl. Miley looked up from the magazine she was reading. She had decided that Sarah would be the most help to Lilly since she could offer her advice so Miley settled for supervising. _

"_Is this supposed to make me look forward about having _my _baby?" she asked. _

_Kale shook his head, "If immense and excruciating pain is something you enjoy then yes, if not then no"_

"_Well." the doctor jumped back into the conversation, silencing everything, "Looks like you, Ms. Truscott, are finally ready to head to the delivery room."_

_Lilly tried to contain her scream as another contraction ripped through her, her chest was heaving desperately when she finally looked up at the doctor, "Seriously?!"_

_Dr. Hopkins nodded and his eyes crinkled up in a smile. "You, young lady are about to become a mom" the older man beamed, "Who is going to be accompanying you in the Delivery room? I'm afraid we only allow one person, so that the room doesn't get to crowed."_

_Lilly glanced over at Miley; she squeezed she eyes such and held back an ear-piercing scream gripping onto the sides of the bed. Miley nodded furiously, Sarah smiled and took a step back from the bed. _

_I'm going with her." _

_Dr. Hopkins clapped his hands together, "Okay. Lets go."_

_However painful labor was, Lilly had not anticipated the pain of delivery. She let out a horrific scream as yet another contraction tore through her._

"_Come on Lils! You can do this!" Miley encouraged, holding her friend's hand, "You're almost there! You're doing great" _

_Lilly screamed again, she lurched forward, squeezing Miley's hand and finally dropped back, panting._

"_That's it Lilly, the baby almost out, just one more big push." Dr. Hopkins announced._

"_About bloody _time_!" Lilly moaned. Miley glanced up at the clock. 11:21PM_

"_One more push, Gabriella!" The doctor said. Lilly took a deep breath and nodded, leaning forward again. Finally, the cries of a newborn child filled the room. As Lilly collapsed, she smiled weakly up at the little child Dr. Hopkins held up, her pained expression replaced with one of pure joy and wonder. Miley looked at the clock, and wrote on her arm 11:22PM _

"_It's a boy!" Dr Hopkins cried. _

_Lilly beamed, "Oh…my…goodness. I have a son" she was practically weeping tears of joy._

_The nurses had taken Lilly's son to clean him up, and Lilly let her head fall back, a smiled stretched from ear to ear._

"_I'm a mommy!"_

_Miley laughed, and held out her arm for Lilly to see, "At exactly 11:22PM, Lillian Truscott goes from girl to mother!"_

_Lilly laughed as the nurses finally deposited the baby in her arms. He blinked at her his big chocolate eyes._

"_He's so gorgeous, he looks just like his father…" Miley whispered to Lilly, playing with his little hand. Lilly smiled nodding her head in agreement. There was no question about it, he was practically identical to his father. "And he's so _tiny_! Look at his little feet, and hands and head…"_

_Lilly laughed, "No offence, but that's _your _opinion!"_

_A few minutes later, Lilly was sitting in a recovery room, playing with her son while Miley, Sarah and Kale took pictures. _

"_Miles," Kale interrupted, "did you spill something?"_

"_What?" Miley asked confused, she put the camera down on the side table, her eyebrow pulling together. _

"_Look at your pants" Kale pointed. _

_Miley followed his finger and saw that her pants were now drenched with water. Her eyes grew wide and she looked over at and equally shocked Lilly. "Aw, crap."_

_Sarah jumped up and speed over to Miley latching onto her arm protectively. Sarah was focused as she led Miley to a doctor, telling them Miley was in labor. Ten hours and ten minutes later, Miley finally gave birth to her daughter at nine forty in the morning on August 18__th__. _

_After Miley got a bed next to Lilly and the two sat together, cooing and cuddling their children._

"_This is amazing." Lilly whispered, smiling "It's got to stay like this."_

_Miley looked at Lilly, "Lils…" _

_Lilly looked up, concern flashing in her blue eyes; Adam was all curled up in her arms sleeping with a goofy grin on his face. She had no doubt that he would be just like his father. "What's wrong Miles?"_

_Miley sighed heavily, trying not to disturb her sleeping daughter. "We can't live like this forever, we can't live hiding from our friends and family for the rest of our lives."_

_Lilly felt tears prickle her eyes as she thought of her family and friends back home in Malibu, "I know."_

_Miley reached over the small gap between the two hospital beds and took Lilly's hand, "Look I say we make a promise, or and oath."_

"_We make a what?"_

"_Just repeat after me. I Miley Stewart do swear that one-day, when we are ready, we will go back to Malibu and see our friends and family. Even if it all ends in heartbreak at least we will have told them the truth." Miley had her hand placed on her heart. She glanced over at Lilly nodding for her to continue._

_Lilly smiled and mimicked her friends actions, "I Lillian Truscott do swear that one-day, when we are ready, we will go back to Malibu and see our friends and family. Even if it all ends in heartbreak at least we will have told them the truth. "_

_Miley laughed and the two girls locked fingers to seal the deal._

_**-END FLASHBACK-**_

"Have you noticed how often we change opinions?" Miley asked. "I mean first you didn't want to leave Malibu and I did, after we had the kids, I wanted to go back and you didn't. And now that we are finally here you want to stay and explain to our friends and I want to go home." Miley and Lilly laughed at the irony of the situation.

"Well, our opinions aside, tomorrow we are going to see them and tell them the truth." Lilly nodded her head abruptly. Miley let out a small sigh but reluctantly agreed.

"But what about the babies? We can't just take them."

Lilly grinned proudly, "Have no fear! I looked up a day care center the other day. We can leave the children there for a couple of hours while we talk to the guys."

"When did you get so smart!"

"I have my moments!"

Miley nibbled on her lip nervously, "Lils I don't know if I can leave my baby…"

"Miley, stop making excuses. Look I promise that Nicola will be fine."

Miley whimpered and tried again, thinking rapidly for any other way out "But we have nothing to wear,"

Lilly smirked and pulled out her wallet from her back pocket. She pulled out several-coloured card and flashed then out like a fan, "Miley, Miley, Miley, I thought this was why we got jobs."

Miley's eyes widened and she let out a thrilled sequel. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you Lilly?!"

* * *

Miley and Lilly vigilantly stepped out of the rented Mercedes. Lilly flashed a clearly forced smile at Miley, trying to lift her crushed spirits. The brunette sighed and offered Lilly a weak smile in return. Lilly sighed, she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a bight purple tank top, with a blue graphic shirt over top and her favorite black vest. Of course she had on her signature Converse and her ears remained jewelry free. Miley however had chosen to wear a low cut pink halter top, framing the silver heart locket around her neck and wore a denim skirt, with her new pair of black high heeled boots, obviously trying to show everyone that being a mother hadn't changed her figure or her style…that much.

"I hate you." Miley's lips curled up over her teeth in a snarl as they walked up the driveway to the large Spanish style house.

Lilly smiled cheekily, "No you don't. You love me"

"I'm sorry to disappoint but right now, I'm not too fond of you." Miley stopped abruptly; she yanked on Lilly's arm, hard, and dragged her backwards. " I mean Lils, think about it. The reason we left was to protect them. To save them from the heartbreak and I…I just don't want to be judged by our decisions, do you?"

Lilly's brow furrow and she looked down at the paved driveway. "Miley…they deserve to know. If you were in their position wouldn't you want to know?" Miley sighed, she knew that Lily was right but she couldn't help that nagging feeling that was gnawing at her insides. "Look if they truly still are our friends they wont judge us for the choices we made."

Miley sighed in defeat. She and Lilly continued the walk up to the large French doors. Miley grimaced, she felt more like she was taking her lat steps down dearth row. As much as she wanted to tell them everything, she didn't think she could handle being hurt.

Miley frowned as she rang the doorbell, "I guess we can't hide from them forever...I mean its only a matter of time before Nicola and Adam start asking about who their dads are."

Suddenly the front door was swung open and the girls were met with a familiar head of curly hair. Miley's breath caught in her throat and she had to steady her breathing.

"Nick," Lilly greeted him with a genuine smile and a tight hug. She pulled away and noticed Miley was staring at Nick, her eyes took in his ruffled curls, his muscular frame and his oh so familiar tender grin.

"Come on in," Nick said, flashing a smile, despite his sudden nervousness. Lilly stepped past him; she reached back and grabbed Miley by the wrist, giving her no chance of escape. Lilly knew that Miley was afraid of getting hurt by this but I had to be done, they couldn't keep running for the rest of their lives. It wouldn't be fair, to them, or Nicola or Adam or their friends.

Nick watched Miley whimper helplessly, his lips turned down into a frown. "Here we go." he muttered before closing the door.

Lilly and Miley entered the house nervously, Miley nervously clicked her heels together, she took a deep breath and lead the way into the room with Lilly right behind her, chewed on her lip.

"Lilly! Miley!" Mikayla cried. She jumped off the couch that she was sharing with Kevin. Miley smiled worriedly, "Hi, Mikay."

Much to Lilly's surprise, Miley suddenly wrapped her arms tightly around her and pulled her into a comforting hug.

"I'm so sorry, Mikay." she whispered, the fresh tears that were threatening to fall muffled her voice.

Mikayla smiled and hugged her tightly, "Its okay Miley. Your back now, and that's all that matters…"

After a Lilly and Miley exchanged hugs with the rest of their friends few minutes of small talk, the two girls were sitting on Mikayla's comfortable couch, with everyone sitting around them watching impatiently.

"Well? Get on with it! Why did you leave?!" Joe asked his tone still held that same joking matter that it used too.

Lilly and Miley exchanged a wearily glance and this time Miley nodded firmly.

"Well before we tell you why, you have to promise not to freak out…" Lilly begged, she bit he lip and twiddled her fingers, a nervous habit she never rid of. She stole a quick glance at Nick, who sat, waiting for an explanation.

"Okay…we promise"

"Well…does everyone here remember Joe's 18th birthday party?" asked Miley.

"You mean the one at Chloe Keller's house?"

Lilly nodded jadedly.

"Yeah. I remember that. That was the day after Miley and Oliver got into that huge fight and broke up…and then two days later you two back together." Kevin grinned. Suddenly the room was quiet. Miley's eyes turned panicked but then relaxed once she realized that Oliver wasn't present. She went to open her mouth but was cut off by Nick.

"Oliver doesn't know everything yet…we haven't been able to reach him, but we will, don't worry. please continue..." Nick answered Miley's unspoken question. Lilly reached over and took Miley rigid hand in hers, rubbing it comfortingly before letting it drop back into Miley's lap.

"Well…" Miley murmured, keeping her eyes fixed on the chipping polish of her fingernails. "As you all know I was really upset about the fight I had with Oliver, and that's when things got a little out of hand."

"What happened?"


	8. Part 6

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything but my plot!**

**I'm so sorry this took me a long time to get out but i was busy with school. don't worry i will start working on my other series' like Tragically Broken and The Heart Never Lies but just be patient. i have gotten a lot of work lately but this weekend i will work on them and hopefully the next chapter for both series will be out sometime next week.**

**Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to comment!**

Part Six

_The sun had set long ago and but the night was still young, well if 12:10am qualifies as young. And of course Chloe's party was still in full swing. There was dancing, singing, laughing, intense party games, and drink. Of course they were none alcoholic, well that's how they started out anyways. _

_I can still remember they way Miley and Oliver avoided each other like the plague. The night started off as a harmless birthday party, but as the night progressed, things got a little out of control._

Oliver sighed and his lips pulled down into a hard line, he leaned back and let he body weight fall back onto the wall behind him.

He saw Lilly laughing hysterically along side Joe and Nick just a few feet in front of him. Her hands gripping Nick's shoulders as her body shook with violent tremors of giggles. She bent over and caught her breath, she straightened her body and she wrapped her arms around Nick's waist. Oliver noticed a flicker of pain and jealously serge through Joe's chocolate eyes that he was sure he imagined. "Oliver! Ollie why the sad face? What's wrong?" the blonde stumbled over to Oliver, she was holding a small red plastic cut in her right hand.

"What? Why do you think something is wrong? I am perfectly fine!"

Lilly cocked and eyebrow and her head tilted to the side.

"Seriously I'm f-fine. I'm—" Oliver trailed off, his eyes hardened and Lilly saw his body tense. She followed his gaze. Just across the room she could see Miley dancing with Chris Holden, Seaview high quarterback. Well they weren't exactly dancing, Chris held her close to him, his hands drifting form her lower back to just under her backside.

"Oliver I—" Lilly reached out her hand to comfort Oliver only to find that Oliver wasn't there. Lilly whipped her head back to Miley. She saw Oliver rip her off of Chris, and then she saw the big guns come out.

Oliver grabbed Miley's hand, fuming, he yanked her away from Chris and dragged her away despite Chris' slurred pleas.

"What the hell are you doing!" Oliver spat.

Miley looked affronted. Her eyes narrowed once she processed that she was no longer dancing and was now standing within inches of Oliver's face. "What are you talking about? I'm just dancing!" Miley pulled her arm free from Oliver's grasp and grabbed onto a nearby table for support. Her head was spinning and she found it harder to make her month form the proper words.

"That's NOT dancing! You were practically _groping _him Miles! What is wrong with you!" He bellowed.

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you! Why do you care who I dance with anyways! We broke up! Remember?" Miley snapped. Her words cut Oliver like a knife.

"Gosh! Miley are you that stupid! Chris is a sleaze! He just thinks he can get into your pants!"

"Oh so now I'm stupid?! Come on Oliver just admit it, you're jealous!"

"What?!"

Miley smirked. She struggled to remain standing and she gripped the sides of the table to try and steady the still spinning room around her.

Oliver's brow crinkled and he took in her slummed posture, her slurred speech, and her unusual behavior. "Miley are you drunk?!"

"No!YouknowIdon'tdrink!GoshOliver!" Miley slurred.

"Your drunk Miles. What the hell did you drink?!" Oliver demanded.

"I told you already I haven't been drinking! Now get this through your thick head! I want you to LEAVE ME ALONE"

"Fine! You know what! I don't even care anymore! Go sleep with Chris for all I care!"

Miley stormed off the dance floor and headed straight over to the drink table. She tried her best to walk straight but she stumbled every now and then. Finally she gripped onto the table to steady herself and she grabbing another cup of punch. She lifted the red cup to her lips and downed the liquid in one easy gulp. She giggled light-headedly and grabbed another one, and then another one.

"Miley?"

Miley turned to see Nick Jonas standing behind her. She cocked her head looking around for Lilly but she couldn't see the familiar blonde hair that belonged to her friend.

"Are you okay Miles?"

Miley nodded, her head bouncing like a bobble head. "Youbet!"

"Look Lilly told me about your fight with Oliver and I--"

"Ohforgetaboutit!I'mfine!" Miley slurred. Nick lips pulled into a deep frown.

"Erm…are you sure? You don't sound okay."

"Dude I'm fine! Live a little!"

Nick eyed her up and down; she was leaning lazily against the table with her cup placed in her hand. Every movement she made, made the punch slosh around in the cup and Miley would let out a chain of hysterical giggles. Nick studied her further, her actions reminded him of Lilly, and she had seemed a bit out of character as well. Nick eyed the cup in his hand and bit his lip, "How much punch have you had Miley?"

"One…two…wait no! Um…I don't know a lot?"

Nick walked over and picked up her cup, he put the cup to his nose and took a whiff. He dipped his finger in the liquid and tasted the substance. "Miley! This isn't punch!"

Miley looked confused, "What are you talk-ing about? Yes it I-s" she hiccupped slightly.

Nick grabbed onto Miley's arm, throwing the cup to the ground. "Miley listen to me" Miley frowned eyeing her crushed cup, "Someone spiked the punch with Vodka!"

"Wha…ohthat'scool!" Miley giggled she grabbed Nick's hand from her arm and pulled him onto the dance floor. Miley giggled before tripping over her feet. Nick lunged forward and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright Miley?"

"Yup!" she giggled, getting to her feet, "I'm okie-dokie."

Nick shook his head and stared into her wide laughing eyes, "I don't think so Miles, you had a lot of punch, and you need to lie down before you do something you'll regret."

Miley stopped dancing and suddenly a feeling of nausea swept over her. She bend down and clutched her hands to her head to stop the thunderous pounding. "Yeah, I need to sit down." She grabbed onto Nick's extended hand and used it as her support as they made their way off the dance floor.

"Stay here," Nick helped Miley onto a couch, her looked at her tired form, she was still holding her head and she winced slightly when the already booming music was turned up louder. "I will be right back. I'm going to find Chloe."

Nick ran off in his search for the blonde cheerleader. He found her refilling the empty chip bowls but she was failing miserably. She kept dropping the bag or letting the bowl tip over spilling the chips all over the floor.

"Hey, Chloe!"

"Hey Nicky J! Isn't this a great party! Joe still has to open his gifts though!" she slurred happily and Nick gathered that she too had had too much punch.

"Yeah yeah, its awesome Chloe. Um do you have any extra rooms so that—"

"Oh!" Chloe cut him off, "Sure. There are tones of places to 'relax'" The blonde grinned, she lost her footing slightly and had to clutch the doorframe to keep herself standing.

Nick's eyes widened, "Oh, no no no no no…"

"Whatever floats your boat Nick! I wont tell Lilly anything" Chloe smirked, she ran her finger across her lips, pretending to seal them shut. She threw away the imaginary key and before running, or rather stumbling, off.

Nick gasped, remembering Lilly. He had to find her before anything happened to her. Lilly had been drinking loads of punch earlier and who knows what kind of state she was in right now.

Nick ran off to find Miley, desperately hoping that his girlfriend was with her.

Nick rounded the corner and saw Miley sitting on the couch moving her arms animatedly to someone he couldn't see. His eyes lit up, hoping that Lilly was the one she was talking to. He scowled when he saw a tall black-headed boy chatting her up instead of the blonde he was searching for. Nick groaned in frustration and inadvertently grabbed a red cup of the table and downed it in one fast gulp. He ignored the funny taste, mistaking the spiked drink for regular juice.

"So, baby, since you broke up with Oaken, how about you and I give it a shot?" he asked, sliding a hand onto her exposed leg.

Miley smiled flirty she giggled and twisted a stand of her hair around her fingertip. "Yeah totally"

Nick was debating wheatear to let Miley fend for herself and to continue his search for his girlfriend or if he should help Miley before she did something she would completely regret. Nick's eyes widened when he saw Miley practically climb on top of the black-haired boy and decided that Miley couldn't wait. Nick whipped around seeing Mikayla; she seemed unharmed and still sober. He bolted over to her, grabbing her arm.

"Mickey!"

Mikayla turned around and beamed once she saw Nick. She wrapped him into a bear hug, "Nicky! Awesome party! Did you see some of Joe's gifts!"

"Mickey, listen I need you to do me a huge favor."

"Sure what is it?"

"I need you to find Lilly."

"What?! Why!" they were now yelling over the booming music, despite the fact that they were standing within inches of each other.

"I think someone spiked the punch and Miley is really hammered. I'm going to take her to lie down. I need you to find Lilly and make sure she is all right. I saw her drinking some of the punch too and I think she might be drunk."

Mikayla nodded and disappeared to search of her best friend.

Nick wove his way through the people. He reached the couch and thankfully Miley was still there. "Miles," He got a good grip on her arm and pulled her away form the unknown guy. "Lets go. You need to lie down."

Miley pouted sulkily, "No Nicky I was having a good time with….um, I don't remember his name" Miley burst into a fit of giggles.

Nick pulled her further away from the couch, Miley was still giggling until she stopped short and placed a hand to her head, "Wow, I don't feel so good…I think I need to lie down now."

Nick nodded, taking her hand again, "Yeah that's a good idea, let go."

He led her towards the stairs. Upon getting to the landing, Miley and Nick spent about five minutes opening various rooms that were - cough – _occupied_, until they finally found a spare one.

"Gee,Chloehasabighouse." Miley murmured drunkenly, falling down on the bed.

"Yeah well we all know how rich Chloe is. When she dated Kevin back in elementary school she used to throw parties all the time…. not as big as these ones buy you get the picture." Nick explained.

Miley sighed and struggled to bend over so that she could take her high heels off. "Gosh, heels are so cute! But they hurt like a mother!" she moaned, pulling off the last shoe. She let the red heel drop to the floor and then looked up at Nick lazily, "Thanks Nicky…" she grinned.

"What are friends for... well I have to find Lils, so I'll see you later." Nick shrugged and turned to leave the room.

Miley watched him for a moment before crying out, "Nick! Wait. Y-you have something on your face."

"What? Where?" Nick asked, he cautiously raised a hand to his face, searching for something that didn't belong. Miley laughed shrilly.

"You were never good at that. Here, let me do it."

Nick chuckled and sauntered over to the bed. Miley smirked and she reached up to his face as if to wipe something off, but she grabbed his face and pulled him down, kissing him romantically.

"Mph!" Nick's eyes widened in horror and her pushed away hastily, "Are you insane! I have a girlfriend who happens to be your best friend!"

"What she doesn't know wont hurt her" Miley shrugged and tried to stand up, "Besides she looked pretty cozy with Joe earlier." Nick's brow crinkled in confusion, and then turned to anger. Miley sighed, "Nick, Lilly made her own choices and now it's your turn. I know you used to have a crush on me Nick, it's not secret."

"That was a long time ago, and Lilly would never do that and even if she did she's drunk, its not her fault"

"I'm drunk too…does that mean kissing you isn't my fault?"

Nick scowled, "Stop twisting my words! I'm leaving okay!"

Miley smirked and, remarkably, she grabbed his arm and shut the door before Nick could escape. She advanced on him slowly; Nick put his hand to his forehead feeling lightheaded. Miley grabbed his face, slamming him up against the wall, "You had some punch too right?"

Nick only nodded, realizing that he did indeed drink some of the spiked drink.

"Then why are you fighting something that's 'not your fault'" Miley smirked quoting Nick's previous words.

Nick opened his moth to fight back but Miley's lips crashed down onto his, silencing him. Suddenly all this thoughts of reason melted away and the alcohol took its full effect.

And this time, he didn't object.

* * *

Joe sat grinning and thanking everyone he could see. He had finished opening his gifts and was now offering his thanks. Joe looked around for his brothers and Miley but he couldn't find them within the huge crowd of people. He reached over and grabbed another cup of punch, he chugged the tinted liquid quickly. He ignored the feeling of dizziness that was coming on.

WOW! Chloe sure did know a lot of people! Joe had thanked her almost a million times over, but the blonde just smiled and made him promise to have fun, it was his birthday after all. And Chloe had been throwing the boys parties ever since she dated Kevin in Middle school. She always had had a lot of money and even after her and Kevin ended it, she still loved to pamper the boys she had become so close with.

Joe looked up and saw Lilly Truscott dancing sensually with Matt Thomason. He waved at her when she looked at him, and she smirked and waved back, she turned and muttered something to Matt. She bounced over to Joe, tripping on several things on the way; she laughed hysterically and plopped down on Joe's lap.

"Hey, Joey!" Lilly grinned up at the boy, flashing him his favorite lopsided grin.

"You okay?" Joe asked, his hands protectively around her waist. She laughed and nodded her head.

"Yeah! I'm fine! Isn't this a great party!"

"Yeah! It's awesome! Chloe has really outdone herself this time!" Joe chuckled.

"Hey guys!" a plumy voice cried. Both teens turned to see Chloe smirked down at them.

"How'd you two like to make fifty bucks?"

Joe beamed, "You have our full attention"

"Well, everyone is having this bet going on that a girl can chug more punch then a boy, and we want you two to be our guinea pigs!"

Lilly's lips curled up into a challenging grin and she cocked an eyebrow at Joe. "You in?"

Joe looked taken back for a moment but then he saw the blonde's playful face and he flashed his trademark smirk.

"You're on Lillybear!" Joe grinned and he and Lilly jumped off the chair they were sitting on. Joe looked down at the blonde; she was still as beautiful as he remembered. He didn't like to admit it but he had a huge crush on Lilly, she was totally perfect, funny, pretty, athletic, crazy, energetic, spunky and dating Nick…

Less than five minutes later, Joe and Lilly had each slammed back ten cups of the spiked drink. Chloe shoved two more glassed forward, one to each, and cheered encouragingly. Lilly's eyes were glazed over and she looked very flushed, she kept swaying in her chair to imaginary music that was playing in her head. While Joe seemed relatively okay, his eyes were unfocused but he managed to speak with only a slight stutter.

"Right! Whoever chugs the next cup the fastest wins okay? Lilly? Joe?"

"Bringit!" Joe slurred reaching for the cup.

Lilly nodded and on the count of three they lifted the cups to their awaiting mouths. Joe proudly slammed his plastic cup on the table before Lilly, and the blonde dropped her half empty cup on the floor, letting the drink pour out. Joe grinned happily, ignoring the feeling of nausea.

All the boys cheered as Joe let out a loud burp and the girls groaned, leaving Lilly to her shame.

"Fifty bucks?" Joe asked, looking directly at Chloe.

"_Maaaaaaan_!" she groaned, handing her a bill, "Spend it wisely."

Joe nodded; he looked over at Lilly who had now turned a slight greenish colour. She stood up, slapping a hand to her mouth before jetting off for the bathroom. Joe got up staggering towards the bathroom to see if she was all right, he tapped on the door lightly. Joe had to rest his body weight on the door frame because the room was spinning and he couldn't tell which way was up.

"Lillz? You okay?"

A moment later, Lilly emerged, looking slightly better, she still stumbled and her words were still slurred but her colour was back.

"Wow, someone left these cool minty things in the bathroom…my vomit breath is gone!" Lilly gushed. Joe scanned the bathroom as say the little round green circles Lilly was pointing at.

"Lilz, I don't think those are mints…" he picked on up inspecting it lazily, "They look like little rocket ships!" Joe giggled as he began to play with the little green candy.

"They do don't they! Wait! I ate a rocket ship?"

The two drunken teens looked at each other and then back at the green candy and back up at each other. Lilly couldn't help it, she burst into a fit of hysterical giggles and soon Joe was laughing too.

"Oh, well. I only had, like, two anyway…"

Joe beamed, "Awesome"

Joe took a bit of her long blonde hair and started playing with it, "You have very long hair. You're like Barbie!"  
Lilly giggled, batting her eyelashes playfully. "Thank you."  
Joe smiled down at her; even though his awareness and his perception were damaged his feelings for the blonde only seemed to grow. Joe couldn't help it, he grinned before leaning forward and kissing her passionately.

Lilly felt the world spinning violently around her so she clung onto Joe, kissing him with more passion then she thought possible. All of the little voices telling her this was wrong were long gone and she let the alcohol take over. Lilly just forcefully pushed him into the bathroom.

And locked the door.

'_And…I guess that's all that happened at Chloe's party, but it was significant to our disappearance.'_


	9. part 7

Sorry that it took me this long! i have been going throughb a lot in the past while but i promsie to update faster! please forgive me!

keep reviewing and reading!

Love Jamie

* * *

Part Seven

The room was silent for a moment. Everyone seemed to be frozen. No one moved and no one spoke for what seemed like an eternity. Lilly bite her lip nervously.

"Okay…wait a second…let me get this straight…" Mikayla started, pointing from Miley to Nick, "You hooked up with _him_…"

"And you…" Kevin pointed from a paralyzed Joe to Lilly, "Did the nasty with _her_"

This comment earned a swift smack around the head from Mikayla. Kevin winced and rubbed his head looking down and mumbling his apologies.

"I can't believe you slept with my girlfriend!" Nick cried, pointing an accusing finger at Joe. "How could you do that to me!"

"Excuse me!" Joe's eyes widened with surprise before narrowing into little angry slits, "Ha! Please, if I remember correctly, you were only to happy to ditch Lilly and jump into bed with Miley!"" Joe snapped.

"What?! You know that not how it went down! And besides you wouldn't even have remembered that night if Lilly and Miley hadn't told us so don't you dare give me that!" Nick yelled, standing up.

"Well at least I was smashed at the time, so its not like I knew what was happening! Unlike _someone_ who was completely frigging sober! AND slept with his GIRLFRIEND'S BEST FRIEND!" Joe snarled, he stood up and towered threatening over Nick his eyes challenging his younger brother to make a move. Nick clenched his teeth together and raised his fist threateningly.

"GUYS!" Mikayla snapped. She jumped his between the growing brawl, and put a restraining hand on both Joe and Nick's heaving chests. "Sit!" When the brothers continued to glare at each other, Mikayla frowned and raised her voice one more. "NOW! Before you do something you will regret" Nick and Joe sunk down in their seats, their defensive frames and glares never dropping. "There will be no fighting in my house! Especially from you too."

Nick and Joe grumbled apologies.

Lilly looked over at Miley, who was turning a soft shade of green from the nerves. Miley gulped, this is exactly what she wanted to avoid. She hated to be the cause of tearing a friendship of two brothers apart after a stilly, irresponsible mistake that they had make years ago.

"That still doesn't explain why you left, girls." Kevin muttered, rubbing his head, which still stung from Mikayla's harsh hit.

"Yeah, well besides the fact that you two had very…_interesting_ nights" Mikayla joked; she winked at Miley and playfully nudges Lilly in the side. Kevin frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Whoa! Back up!" Mikayla raised an eyebrow slightly. "You get to joke about what Joe and Nick are like in bed but when I say_ 'did the nasty' _I get hit upside the head?! How fair is that!"

Mikayla shrugged and ignored her fiancé and turned back to the two girls.

"So, why did you really leave? Because I know it wasn't because of these losers." She gestured lazily to Nick and Joe.

Lilly bit her lip nervously, "Well, you see…"

It seemed that fate was on their side today because at that moment, Lilly's phone rang, and 'Gotta Be Somebody' by Nickelback blasted through the tiny speakers of her phone. Lilly reached inside her jean pocket and pulled out the black phone.

"Yola!" she said, answering it, "Oh, hey! Um yeah I'm Lilly…what…Are you serious!" Lilly chuckled and she gripped the phone tighter against her ear so it wouldn't fall. "Of course, you are absolutely right, that was so not cool of him" Lilly stopped laughing, and listened intently to the person on the other line. "Yes, yeah sure. We're on our way right now"

Lilly hung up the phone, her eyes twinkling with amusement, "Miles. We um gotta go…get _them_" Lilly hinted, she looked Miley straight in the eye to signal that by _them_, she meant the kids.

Miley understood immediately and she stood up alarmed, "What, why?! Are they hurt? In trouble?" She asked.

"No its nothing like that…. well actually it depends on your definition of trouble…"

"Lilly!" Miley stomped her foot. This was no time for Lilly's silly games.

Lilly sighed, "Okay, okay. They are fine. They're not in much trouble…well _He _is, _She_ is fine." Lilly raised her arms in peace and Miley nodded understanding. She turned back to their friends with an apologetic look on her face.

"Guys, I'm sorry, but we've got to go pick up some…_people_…"

"Who? Do we know them?" Nick questioned. His face was still flushed from the revelation he'd slept with Miley _while_ he was going out with Lilly.

"No… you don't know them. They are just some friends of ours" Lilly murmured, she avoided looked Nick directly in the eye.

"When can we meet them?" Joe grinned, "It's obvious they're here in Malibu." Lilly scrunched her eyebrows together. Joe seemed like he had gotten over the fact that he had slept with his brother's girlfriend!

Joe smiled slightly. He was still shocked from the little sharing session that had just occurred but shoved his feelings aside. It was better this way. When you let your emotions get involved, things get ugly.

Lilly bit her lip again, "Um…I don't think so... I mean… It's not really… a good idea…" she stuttered. She got up from her chair and extended her arm to help Miley up.

Miley grabbed her hand and pulled herself up in great hast. She could see that this was getting ugly, and fast. They had to get out before anyone found out abut Nicola and Adam. As Miley took a step towards the door, her foot knocked over her purse. Miley mumbled a string of profanities as all her belongings spilled over the floor.

"Here, let me," Kevin offered, he got down on his hands and knees and started collecting all Miley's things. He re-packed her bag with her Lip-gloss, mirror, makeup, ipod, a pack of peppermint gum, her cell phone and a few stray pieces of paper. He got up and handed the purse back to Miley.

"Thanks Kevin" Miley smiled.

Kevin shrugged. "It was no problem. Now you better go pick up your friends." Lily and Miley nodded and made their way to the front door. Lilly was reaching for the door handle when Joe suddenly shouted out from back in the living room.

"Miley! Wait!"

"What?" Miley turned back to see Joe running towards her with his arms flaying, her wallet in his hands.

"You forgot your walle—WOAH!" before he reached the door, Joe tripped on the rug and Miley's wallet went flying. It landed right in front of Kevin's feet.

Kevin bent down to pick up the wallet, which had opened on impact with the ground. Joe lifted himself off the ground, silently cursing himself, so he could apologize to Miley.

Kevin picked it up and was about to close it when he noticed a picture, poking out from inside of it. He carefully pulled the small picture out and glanced at it.

"Whoa, the two of you look like _hell _in this picture!" he commented, before he studied the picture even further. Miley and Lilly shared a scared look as they realized what picture he was looking at. Lilly was about to lunge forward to snatch the picture back but it was already too late, Kevin had figured it out.

Kevin's eyes widened to the size of saucers, "Oh my--"

"Kevin!" Lilly protested meekly. She mentally smacked Miley for keeping that picture of them in her wallet. "We can explain--"

"I---how--- I can't believe this!" Kevin whispered and he looked up at Lilly and Miley with searching eyes.

"Aww crap, I was hoping he wasn't smart enough to figure it out," Miley muttered, bitterly. Lilly smacked her head with her palm repeatedly.

"How could he not figure it out!? I can't believe you kept that picture! I mean could you be any more obvious!" Lilly hissed.

"Well I'm sorry! Sue me for wanting to remember that day! Besides how was I supposed to know this was going to happen!"

"WHAT is going on! What did you see Kevin?" Mikayla asked cried out. She was just as out of the loop and Nick and Kevin were.

"Lilly and Miley have…. they have _children_! They've got babies in this picture!" he cried, throwing the picture at Mikayla like it burnt his hand.

Miley snatched up the picture and her wallet from her friend's grasp. "We can _explain_! Just please, let us explain…" Miley's voice grew timid as she hung her head slightly.

Joe stumbled back and gripped the doorframe for support. Nick's eyes grew to be the size of watermelons; he looked both Miley and Lilly up and down for a moment, his mouth hanging open.

"Lilly…how could, is it—" Nick tried to speak but he couldn't find the right words. He turned to Miley, "Miley I…."

"Lilly did you…" Joe stuttered and the colour drained form his face.

Lilly slapped her forehead and sighed heavily, she glanced at Miley. Miley lifted her head and nodded slightly at Lilly. Miley bit her lip and Lilly gently shut the door.

They both sighed and Lilly leaned back against the door.

Lilly raised her hands in defeat, "Okay, okay. We couldn't hide this forever."

"We didn't leave because of what happened that night, we left because we found out we were pregnant." Miley admitted. She spoke so quietly that everyone had to strain to hear her.

"Oh my…" Mikayla whispered, she gasped and covered her mouth slightly. "So _that's _why you left."

Miley nodded weakly, "what was I supposed to do! I couldn't stay, I was having my best friend's boyfriends child."

Nick turned to Lilly, his eyes filled with hurt and anger and disbelief. "Lilly…how--" he paused and looked into her eyes, looking for answers.

"Nick, I'm so sorry. I didn't want it to happen this way…" Lilly sniffled, her eyes filled with tears.

Nick looked appalled. "Wait! Is it Joes?" He pointed a finger at Joe, his eyes flared with anger. Lilly whimpered and she wiped at the tears about to fall.

She nodded and struggled to spit out the words. "Yes…I'm so sorry Nick. I didn't want to hurt you like this."

Nick laughed bitterly, "Well too late for that Lilly! How could you! And with my own brother too! I loved you Lilly! How could you do that to me!" Lilly hung her head in shame. She knew that she had hurt Nick terribly. "And then to just leave like that! Gosh Lilly! Do you have any idea what that felt like! You left without even saying goodbye!" each word pierced Lilly's heart like a knife.

"I'm sorry Nick, I'm so, so sorry…" Lilly murmured, the tears spilled down her checks and she wiped at them furiously.

Miley's face hardened, she stepped forward and put a gentle hand on Lilly's shoulder. She glared at Nick. "This wasn't Lilly's fault. It was my idea to leave in the first place okay! So if your gonna get mad take it out on me, not her!"

Everyone looked taken back by Miley's outburst, and it was silent for a moment.

"Oh my gosh, how could this have happened! I have a fricken child!" Nick yelled, "And why would you run away! Without even telling me!"

Miley narrowed her eyes sharply. "Well I'm sorry. I didn't think that coming out and saying it would have been the best solution! I did what I thought was best!" Miley crossed her arms across her chest angrily.

"How in the hell is running away the best solution Miley!"

The yelling continued and Joe released his grip on the doorframe and turned to face Lilly. His face had turned as pale and Lilly's, "It's…Lilly are you sure its _mine_?"

Lilly twisted her head up and gazed at him. She sighed and gestured for Joe to come with her, "Joe I think we should talk in private."

Joe meekly followed Lilly out into the hall; while Mikayla and Kevin stood together, against the kitchen wall, ready to witness the erupting explosion between Nick and Miley. Neither of them had seen Nick act this way. He wasn't acting like himself and that scared them, who know what he would do in this state.


	10. Part 8

Chapter 8:

Daniella waltzed into the kitchen and smiled, "Hey you!" she walked over to Joe and gave him a peck on the cheek. Joe stood frozen in place, not even caring that his girlfriend had just arrived. He just sat there, staring off into space with a sullen expression on his face.

"Hey Nicky!" Adriana giggled and looped her arms through her boyfriends. Nick nodded dismissively at her.

"Um hey Adriana. What are you guys doing here?" He asked, seeming only semi-interested in what she was saying.

Oliver stepped into the room, "Hello? We made plans today, don't you remember, we're going out for lunch and a movie." Oliver rolled his eyes taking a seat next to Joe. "And because Mikayla had something to talk to me about." He added. Kevin followed, rubbing his temples with his fingers.

"Hey Joey? Are you all right? Babe?" Daniella asked, she waved a hand in front of Joe's face. He blinked once and then looked around the room, as if finally realized his girlfriend was in the room.

He forced a small smile, "um…Daniella…. when did you get here?"

Daniella rolled her eyes, "like 2 minutes ago. I just said hi to you like 30 seconds ago! Don't you even pay attention?" she asked frustrated. Joe shrugged.

"Oh sorry." Danielle untangled her arms from Joe's waist and stood up, she sighed dramatically. She glared at him; she thought that Joe would be happy to see her, but apparently he still wasn't over their fight last night.

Adriana surveyed the scene a little more closely, tasting the hostility in the air. She looked between Nick, Joe and Kevin a little confused. "Okay…I'll bite. What gives? Why are you guys so agitated?"

"Look Age..." Nick spoke, and Adriana smiled at her old nickname. "We might have to cancel our plans for today. Something came up and I thi—"

Mikayla rushed in, cutting Nick off mid-sentence. She reached pashed Kevin, not noticing the new arrivals and grabbed her purse from the table. She slung it over her shoulder and glared pointedly at Nick and Joe. "Look, I don't know what happened back there but I'm going with Lilly and Miley to go and pick up the kids." She started sourly.

"Mikayla..." Kevin tried to get Mikayla's attention but she just brushed him off.

"So if you losers want to come and see your chil—"

"Mikayla!!" Kevin jumped up and covered her mouth with his hand before she could say anymore. "Daniella, Oliver and Adriana are HERE!" Mikayla's eyes widened as she looked around the room. "Oh."

"Who are Miley and Lilly?"

"Are they those girls you told me about?" Daniella and Adriana questioned the brothers.

"Mikayla? Are you ready? We really have to go now—" Miley appeared around the corner, stopping short when she saw Oliver, Daniella and Adriana. "Shit." She murmured.

"Miley…" Oliver wrapped her in a hug but then pulled back suddenly. "Lilly's hear too?"

Before Miley could say anything Daniella interrupted. "Um...who are you?" she blurted out.

Miley looked taken aback. She studied the girl closely for a moment, recognizing her from the funeral. She put her hands on her hips. "I'm Miley…I'm… an old friend. Who are you?"

"I'm Joe's girlfriend, Daniella." Miley's eyebrows rose up at that one. She eyed Joe out of the corner of her eye. "And that's Adriana, Nick girlfriend. They've mentioned you before…you ran away or something didn't you?" Daniella stated challengingly.

Miley's eyes narrowed and she glared at both Daniella and Nick. "Yeah, I did. And now…" She shifted her cold gaze to Nick and Joe, "I wish we had never come back." She spun abruptly on her heel and stomped out of the kitchen. She paused just before turning around the corner and smiled sweetly, "Oh and by the way…your boyfriends are assholes. It was nice meeting you but I have a child to go look after." Her voce was iced with sarcasm and cruelty.

"Um…Nick? What did you do to that poor girl?" Adriana asked, a little bit shocked at Miley's rudeness.

Oliver stood frozen in place; he looked in between Joe and Nick for a moment. His brow crinkled as he tried to comprehend what Miley had just said.

"Nothing Adriana…we just had a little disagreement." His tone was harsh and he looked away from Adriana, signaling that the conversation was over.

"Miley has a child?" Oliver chocked out.

Mikayla nodded, "Yeah, both her and Lilly." She leaned over and gave Kevin a quick hug. "I'll be right back. The daycare is only a few blocks down." Mikayla kissed Kevin's cheek before disappearing after Miley.

"What? How? When? With who?!" Oliver shouted outraged.

"Does it really matter?" Joe muttered sourly. Danielle had scooted closer to him but he just shrugged her away. He stood up and walked over to the doorframe, leaning his back against the hard wooden frame.

Oliver's face was flushed, "Of course it matters! Our best friends disappear for years, and now suddenly their back and you guys are acting like you don't even care!" Oliver had been doing a lot of thinking since he saw Miley after the funeral. He had spent so many years moping over their disappearance, especially Miley's. He thought that he would never get over his break up with Miley, but after some careful thought, he realized that they were better off as friends anyways. And it didn't matter why they left; all that mattered was that they were back.

"Just drop it Oliver." Nick turned back to Adriana, "Look Age, I'm sorry but can we reschedule?" he pleaded.

Adriana smiled hesitantly and nodded. "Yeah sure Nicky, just um call me later then." Nick nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Will you call me later Joe?" Danielle asked. Joe nodded dismissively and she huffed, mumbling something under her breath. "I'll see you later then babe." She linked arms with Adriana. "You coming Oliver?"

Oliver hesitated, rocking back and forth on his heels. He looked form Nick, to Joe, to Kevin and back again. "Um yeah. I'm coming." Oliver gave one last lingering look at his friends before departing with the girls.

On the way out Joe could hear Danielle chattering about going out for a bite to eat and then catching a movie.

"Well that went well." Kevin chirped, trying to lighten the mood. Joe scoffed and rolled his back off the doorframe, disappearing down the hall. Nick stood up and left without a word as well.

Kevin sighed and turned back to the pile of dishes in the sink, "Yeah sure, you guys go ahead, I'll take care of the dishes!"

* * *

**hey guys!!! sorry for the long wait! my school year has been pretty hectic! but thankfully, im all done school so i can update faster!!! lol woohoo! so i know that this chapter sucks but i promise that the next one will be better! anyways enjoy! and dont forget to comment and whatnot! lol tell me what you think and so on!**

**love you guys so much! :)**

**XO Jamie!  
**


End file.
